The Princess and The Wizard
by Millie M. Banshee
Summary: Princess Sarah is resigned to her fate betrothed to the Gobling King. But she doesn't love him, so he makes a deal with her that if she can reach the centre of his labyrinth she will be set free. She only has 13 hours & he doesn't play fair. Plz enjoy!
1. Princess Sarah

The Princess and The Wizard

Chapter 1

Princess Sarah

(A/N This is my version of Labyrinth. I hope it's worth reading and it's enjoyable.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voice/telepathy**_

* * *

Long ago in the mighty kingdom of Sayron, the king and queen were expecting the next heir to the throne. Just two years prior they had young prince but the young babe died of a fever not long after he was born. They were hoping for another chance with this new child. An heir; a prince or princess they cared not. They wanted a child to love, to care for, and to raise.

The king waited outside in the hall while his queen, the castle's midwife and some other female servants stayed inside the bed chamber. Every time a servant would rush out to the room he would try to ask how the birthing was going, but the servant was into much of a hurry to answer.

So he resigned himself to a plush chair in the hall waiting and watching as servants ran in and out. Finally he heard the sounds of a young babe crying from behind the door. He stood up with a start. His child was finally brought into the world. He wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl. It felt like forever before the door opened and the midwife walked out and told him to enter.

The king stepped into the room and saw his wife holding a small bundle close to her chest. He slowly walked up to her as servant wiped the queen's sweating brow. He didn't know what to say to his queen.

"It's a young princess," the queen said, adjusting the babe in her arms for her king to see.

"What is her name?" He asked, stroking the child's soft cheek.

"I have not decided yet," the queen replied.

"She is a princess therefore I shall give her a name befitting her status. Her name shall be Sarah," the king said proudly. "Yes, Sarah shall be your name, my daughter."

* * *

A week passed by as news of the new heir passed through the kingdom quickly. A party was to be held in honor of Princess Sarah. Everyone was invited to meet the new daughter of the king and queen. It would be a glorious engagement.

However, one person in particular was left off the list of honored guests. He had heard about the celebration party for the new princess. Needless to say he was angered that he was not invited to the festivities.

He sat in his tower on his small throne, staring out at a large crystal ball that sat before him. He watched as people walked inside the palace gates and into the grand ballroom. His anger only grew as he continued to watch the merrymaking taking place before him and watching the young brat get showed with gifts.

"Curse them," He growled and he stood up. "Am I not a man of good standing? Why was I not invited to the showing of the new babe?"

"I don't know, Sire," a small creature said, walking up to him. "You are of noble standing, but may haps your reputation as the—"

"Look at them all! All their smiling faces and their cheerfulness… Bah! All this over a brat! Inconceivable," the man hissed. "I shall pay them a visit and bestow my own gift to the child. Get me my traveling cloak, Grink!"

"But, Sire, it may not be wise," the small ugly creature stated.

"Do not defy me," the man snapped, kicking Grink to the ground. "My cloak, now!"

"Yes, Sire," Grink said, getting back on his feet and hurried off.

"What should I give to this new child, I wonder," he mused with a devilish grin on his dark lips.

* * *

What a glorious celebration this was turning out to be. Although, Sarah wasn't really enjoying the noise from the scores of people and loud music. She was far too young to understand anything as she lay in her beautiful crib crying her eyes out.

Every now and then the queen would pick up her cry child and rock her in hopes of calming her down. She would only grow quiet for few minutes before she started wailing again.

"I think I may be time to put her to bed," the queen stated to her king. "This is just too much for her right now."

"Do as you see fit for the child," the king replied.

As the queen went to stand to take the child a strong wind picked up in the grand ball room. It was strong enough to blow out every single candle and torch in the room. Everyone started screaming in panic.

"Everyone please be calm," the king shouted over the yells. "Please do not panic!"

"This is the work of dark magic," someone yelled back. "We need to get out of here!"

Other yells similar to that first person started to spread around the room. It had to be dark magic everyone concluded. Suddenly a window far above their heads slapped open and the sounds of flapping wings could be heard. Everyone grew quiet save for the crying child as the flapping continued to circle up above their heads. Slowly light started to return, but it was an eerie blue/green flame that started to light ever torch and candle.

They finally made out what the creature was that was flying above their heads. It was a barn owl. Sudden the large bird flew down as the crowd below scattered before the bird erupt into the glitter and a tall man slowly floated down the marbled floor.

The man stood perfectly still, dressed in dark clothes befitting that of nobility. His arms were crossed and his dark lips were pressed together tightly. His hair was spiky yet long enough to land just below his shoulders and his left eye was also covered with the same light blond hair. His only visible eye was a bright blue that seemed to glow on its own in the light with strange markings.

"Well, well, what do we have? A party?" the man said coolly but with drops of venom. "Now, why wasn't I invited, I wonder?"

"Your Excellency, Wizard Jareth," the king said slowly and with a slight bow as did the queen.

"Your Majesties," he bowed back. "I heard about your new little heir and I came to see how the young maiden was doing."

"Sh-she is just fine," the queen said with fear, holding the crying child close to her.

"Really now?" Jareth hummed, walking towards the royal family. "Poor thing sounds awfully scared."

"And she has a perfect right to be," the king said, taking a step forward. "I will please ask you to stop where you are. Guards!"

"Do not confront me in such a manner and as for your guards they're taking a rest," Jareth bit out as he continued to move forward. "I've come to see the child and I've brought a gift for her."

He held out his hand and a small crystal appeared in his gloved fingers. He slowly started up the 5 stairs to where the royal family was standing together. His long cloak flowing behind him as continued towards them.

"May I see her, your Majesty," Jareth asked, looking at the queen but she only pulled her child in closer. "I would really like to see the young princess. Now!"

Suddenly the queen stepped forward to the horror of her husband and handed their baby daughter off to the wizard. He cradled her in his arms and she stopped crying at once. He looked down at her with a glossy blue eye. She had just the tiniest bit of black hair and her eyes were a pale blue with hints that they will turn green when she got older.

"So, you're what all this fuss is about," He said with a smile, making sure she was secure in one arm as he brought up his other arm up with the crystal. "Such a precious little thing you are, dear Sarah. This is my gift you. I bestow upon you good health, happiness, and the ability to dream like no other."

Jareth took the crystal in his hand and brought it over the child before closing his hand around the crystal crushing it and glitter fell from his hand onto the baby. She sneezed slightly and Jareth chuckled lightly before turning back to the king and queen.

"I have no bitterness towards your daughter," Jareth said calmly, rocking the child in his arms. "But I do towards you both. You insulted me, shunned me, disrespected me, and even defied me. I don't take kindly to that in any way."

"We apologize for our actions, your Excellency," the king answered in a low voice, obviously not liking this one bit. "We did not mean to offend. Please will you return our daughter to us?"

"Your apology—is not accepted," Jareth leered at the king. "As I said before, I don't not take kindly to any ill actions taken against me. This will not go without punishment, your Majesties."

Jareth then held the child up in the air with both hands, gripping onto her tightly so not to drop her. He studied her for a moment as she kicked her hidden feet from behind the fine silk blanket. His grin only widened.

"You're babe will be sufficient enough I believe," he said menacingly as the child's parents went to protest but Jareth spoke again. "You may keep her for the time being, however. I have no use for a child. In 15 years I shall return to take her and don't do anything stupid as to try and stop me. If you deny me this—I will personally make sure you and your kingdom will have grave misfortunes. You will raise her like any other princess should be raised with love, but just remember this; she is mine and so I will be watching her closely."

He then handed Sarah back to the horrified queen as the king quickly wrapped his arms around his wife and child. Jareth bowed to them and stepped back as he grabbed a side of his cloak and quickly pulled it around him and burst into glitter. A barn owl flew from the glitter and back up and out the window he had entered through.

The flames on the candles and torches returned to their usual bright orange glow. The silence remained in the area because no one dared to speak. There wasn't really anything to say. It was made quite clear as to what had just taken place. Their new princess was now the property of Wizard Jareth, the self-proclaimed King of the Goblins.

The king and queen had no choice. What is the cost of one person compared to so many others? They knew what Jareth wanted with their daughter. He had bluntly stated that he had no use for a child. Yet they were granted 15 years with their daughter. Fifteen years they would cherish. They would love her irregardless of her fate.

* * *

Five years later the events of that night had long since faded and the young little Sarah was indeed blessed with good health, happiness, and a beautiful imagination. She was often out in the gardens thinking up new stories to tell her parents and others who would listen.

She would also come up with little adventures but on one of her little adventures Sarah had managed to get caught in a thick thicket of rose bushes. Her raven hair was all tangled in the bushes and her clothes were all also in the same predicament. The large thorns had poked her and scratched her deep enough to make her bleed.

Sarah began to cry and started yelling for one of the gardeners or anyone for that matter to help her. No one seemed to come to her calls. She thought no one had heard her pleas for help that was until she saw small a shadow on the ground. She looked up to see a servant boy no older than 7 standing in front of her.

She studied him for a moment through her tear filled eyes. He was a scrawny little thing and his blond hair was messy and covered his left eye showing only one blue eye. He was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants with black boots. His black gloved hands were planted firmly on his hips.

"Whatcha doing in there," he asked, squatting on the ground so he was looking her right in the face. "Don't that hurt?"

"G-get me outta here," Sarah cried at him.

"Oh, quit it with the wining, you big baby," he snorted.

The servant boy quickly shuffled a little closer to her and started to pull her clothes free and then he started work on her hair. She kept screaming as he continued pull to get her hair loose from the thorns.

When the last lock of her hair was finally free she crawled away from the rose bushes. She turned to look at the young boy who had helped he was standing up again and held out his hand to her. She quickly took his hand he help back to her feet.

"You never answered me how you got into those rose bushes," he spoke in bit of a snobbish tone.

"I was just playing and fell into them," Sarah replied with the same snobbish tone.

He then began laugh at her and her face started to turn a bright pink.

"What klutz you are," he laughed.

"I am not," Sarah bit out at him, tempted to push him into the thorny bushes. "You shouldn't be talking that way to me! I'm a princess!"

"I know! That's what makes it all the more funny," the servant boy laughed even harder, making himself cry. "Whoever said princesses have dignity and grace has never met you! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"STOOOOP IT!" she wined at him "It's not funny! STOOOOP IT!"

He only laughed harder and she only grew angrier. She then gave a strong shove to the young lad and he stumbled backwards into the thorny rose bushes. He sat there stunned that she would actually do such a thing. Sarah felt smug for a second until guilt over took her. She actually stood there just as stunned as the boy in the bushes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried out as she got down on the ground again and tried to untangle him from the thorns that had her only a couple minutes earlier. "I didn't mean it!"

"Oh, you didn't?" he snorted as her, jerking an arm free from the thorns. "That was a bad thing you did!"

"I said I was sorry," Sarah said, starting to cry again.

"Will you stop that," he hissed, giving one good tug and pulled himself free from the bushes. "Do you always cry like a baby?! It's annoying!"

That only caused her to cry harder and the servant boy groaned. He moved a little closer to her and wrapping his arms around her. She stopped crying and all that was left was some small sniffling. He then pulled and away from her and stood back.

She stared up at him as held out his hand to her yet again. She took his hand once more and he helped up from the ground, but this time he didn't let go of her and started to pull back towards the castle.

"What are you doing?" she asked, following right behind him.

"I'm walking you back to the castle," he stated.

"Oh," she whispered.

As the servant boy drew closer to the castle a figure started walking out. Sarah recognized the form as her mother. The queen stopped and stared at the boy that was holding her daughter's hand. She didn't recognize him from any of the servants in the castle. She then noticed the cold blue eye staring back at her. What was he doing here so soon? There was still 10 years left.

"Mama," she cried out, letting go of the boy's hand and ran to her mother. "I fell into the rose bushes and got stuck! The servant boy helped get out!"

Sarah turned back around to look at the boy who helped her and found him gone. The queen had seen him just vanish into glitter that dispersed out into the wind. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Where'd he go, Mama," Sarah asked, looking back at her mother than back into the garden. "Did you see where he went?"

"I-I wasn't watching," she replied to her daughter. "Let's get you inside and put something on those scratches."

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah grinned as her mother took her hand and lead her inside. _I never even got that servant boy's name._

_What was Jareth doing here? It is 10 years too early for him to be back,_ the queen mused as she looked down at her daughter. _Sarah did mention he got her out of the rose bushes. Either no one didn't hear her or he prevented them from hearing so he could get her alone. Damn you, Jareth!_

(A/N Chapter 1 end! Yes, it will pick up more as the story goes on. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	2. A Dark Knight

The Princess and the Wizard

Chapter 2

A Dark Knight

(A/N I'm glad you all liked it. Sorry, it took so long to update. Well, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voice/telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

As the servant boy drew closer to the castle a figure started walking out. Sarah recognized the form as her mother. The queen stopped and stared at the boy that was holding her daughter's hand. She didn't recognize him from any of the servants in the castle. She then noticed the cold blue eye staring back at her. What was he doing here so soon? There was still 10 years left.

"Mama," she cried out, letting go of the boy's hand and ran to her mother. "I fell into the rose bushes and got stuck! The servant boy helped get out!"

Sarah turned back around to look at the boy who helped her and found him gone. The queen had seen him just vanish into glitter that dispersed out into the wind. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Where'd he go, Mama," Sarah asked, looking back at her mother than back into the garden. "Did you see where he went?"

"I-I wasn't watching," she replied to her daughter. "Let's get you inside and put something on those scratches."

"Yes, ma'am," Sarah grinned as her mother took her hand and lead her inside. _I never even got that servant boy's name._

_What was Jareth doing here? It is 10 years too early for him to be back,_ the queen mused as she looked down at her daughter. _Sarah did mention he got her out of the rose bushes. Either no one didn't hear her or he prevented them from hearing so he could get her alone. Damn you, Jareth!_

* * *

(Present)

Sarah was now a budding 13 year old. Her raven black hair was longer and braided loosely. Her clothes had changed from frilly little dresses to that of a young lady. Yet despite the fact that she was now maturing into a young woman she was still just a child. She still enjoyed telling stories as well as writing them, and she still went on adventures sometimes they would be a little too adventurous. She had outgrown the garden and started going into the neighboring forests for her enjoyment.

Sarah was notorious for sneaking out late at night with only a traveling cloak, a small basket of food, and a small torch to light her way. Her favorite place was near Moonlight Lake. The best time to visit the lake was on full moons. The water would sparkle brightly in the moonlight as though the light was rising up from the lake itself.

Her father and mother along with servants, guards, and friends repeatedly told her never to venture out of the palace walls without an escort or a guard, especially after dark. There was a great distrust from the northern kingdom of Meathero. Its king had been talking about war in order to gain more land, riches, and power.

Despite the fear of war Princess Sarah would venture out in the dead of night and sneak out to the lake. She always did her best thinking there. It was dark, secluded, and tranquil. The sounds of gentle waves colliding with the bank was calming, along with the sounds of crickets, frogs, and owls.

She was free to act out her dreams without an audience to voice their opinions, yet every night when she would go out by the lake she would always see a white and tan barn owl. He would be in a different spot every time. Sometimes the night bird would be in a high pine or oak or perched on some large rocks near the lakeshore. He was always watching her. She noticed the owl had been showing up more frequently after the King of Meathero started his war campaign.

She didn't mind having an admirer of the feathered kind. It was fascinating really. Sometimes she would even play up to the barn owl and would respond like the bird had spoken to her. Sometimes it would seem the bird would reply with hoots and little shrieks and peeps.

When she would stop to have a bite to eat, the bird would slowly move a closer to her, eyeing her food. She had gotten wise to bring a little extra food for her feathered friend. No doubt this was the only reason why he was staying by her. He was interested in the food she was carrying so he could get a free meal.

The bird had gotten to the point that it would take the pieces of meat from her fingers, but she couldn't pet him yet. Perhaps, some day she would, but for now she was content at having the bird eat out of her hand.

It was a quiet night like most nights. The moon was a waning crescent. By tomorrow the moon would disappear completely. Sarah put some dry firewood into her small fire pit right by lake. She ignited the firewood with the light from her torch. It was a fairly cool evening and lowing lying mist was rising up from the lake water.

Sarah heard the sound of fluttering wings followed by a small hoot. Her feathered friend was here again. She turned towards the rocks to see him with one wing open grooming his feathers that lay underneath.

"Greetings, pretty bird," she smiled, slowly walking up to the owl. "Here again I see."

The bird looked up at her and put his wing back down. It was almost seemed like the bird was a little embarrassed being caught like that. Sarah laughed a little at him. She came to a stop about 5 feet away.

"So, what kind of game should we play tonight?" she asked the bird, toying with the end of her braid. "Find some frogs to put Captain Jonathan's water jug? Or maybe we could—"

Sarah stopped when she noticed something amiss in the night air. She didn't know what it was. It felt like something was missing that had been there a moment ago. It was quiet, silent in fact. No frogs or crickets were singing. They had all fallen silent for some reason. She was waiting for them to start up again but they didn't.

Sarah pulled her arms close to her body. She had a bad feeling sink into her heart. Perhaps she should leave for tonight. She looked back up at the barn owl only to see him take off in a hurry. Even he was leaving.

Sarah started to gather her things to leave. She put dirt on the fire instead of water to keep it from smoking. The frogs and cricket still weren't singing. She needed to leave now. She knew the woods by heart now not to need a torch. If something or someone was in the area it would be harder to spot her that way.

She quickly put on her cloak and picked up her basket. She started to leave when she heard something move around her. She froze trying to figure out where it was coming from. That was her mistake.

She was quickly surrounded by a group of 3 men all in armor. The crest on the armor was from the Meathero kingdom; a pegasus reared up on its hind legs from a profile. They had to be scouts surveying the forests for ways to attack the kingdom of Sayron. This was not good!

"Well, what have we here?" one of them said, his hair was red and shaggy with matching mustache and beard. "A little girl out by herself in middle of the night?"

"She's a pretty little girl," another man said, a little older with gray hair. "Where's your family?"

Sarah bit her lips and backed up only to be grabbed by the other man. His hair was curly, dark brown, and long pulled into a pony tell.

"Release me this instant!" Sarah screamed.

"Shut up, wench," the brown haired man said, squeezing her arm tighter. "What should we do with her, Captain William?"

The older man bent down and looked at the young girl over with curious eyes. She was a little too finely dress to be some peasant girl and her hands weren't scared or rough from labored work. She obviously was a child of nobility and from the looks of her clothes she was pretty far there in status.

"What's your name, child?" the captain asked with a fake smile.

"I'm not telling you anything, Meathrin filth," Sarah snapped, sticking out her tongue.

"That's not wise, girl," the red hair man said. "You don't realize just what kind of trouble you're in."

"If you hurt me you'll be sorry," Sarah hissed at him. "I swear it!"

"Oh, really?" the captain snorted. "What are you going to do, eh?"

Sarah fell silent and cast her eyes down. She really couldn't do anything. She was just a little girl and these were full grown Meathero soldiers. She was helpless against them.

"That's what I thought," the captain grinned, putting a finger under her chin. "You really are quite pretty for someone so young."

Sarah titled her head down and bit into his finger as hard as she could. The captain pulled back his hand, looking at the bleeding wounds. She was very spirited too. Just his luck.

"Brat," the captain growled, back handing her across the mouth. "You bit me!"

"Want to get rid of her?" the brown haired man asked shaking the girl, knocking something loose from her cloak. "What have we here?"

The man picked up the broach and studied it. It was made of turquoise with the golden crest of the Sayron kingdom; two griffins facing each other on their hind legs with their front paws touching each others also in profile. The quality and the crest alone meant she wasn't just nobility she was the heir to the Sayron throne. This little girl was Princess Sarah.

"Good evening, Princess Sarah," the brown haired man leered, handing the crest to his captain. "On second thought you're worth more to alive than dead."

"What luck for us to stumble upon such a bargaining chip out here in the woods," the red haired man grinned. "So, captain, any ideas?"

"Yes, if we tell the Sayron king we have his daughter he'll have to give in," the captain grinned, putting the broach in his knapsack. "He'll hand over everything he has if he wants his daughter back alive."

"Monsters! All of you," Sarah yelled at them and they only laughed. "My father would never—"

"Oh, shut up," the captain snapped threatening to hit her again. "Keep quiet, princess. You'll live longer that way."

Sarah looked down to the ground again. She should have listened to her family and friends. If she had been in her bed asleep at this very moment she wouldn't be in this predicament, but she was stubborn and here she was. She was now in the custody of enemy soldiers. She was so stupid not to listen!

A moment later the sounds of heavy hoof beats echoed through the misty night air. It was coming in fast. Everyone turned to see a dark rider riding a white horse coming right at them. The red haired man had no time to react as the rider reared his horse up and brought the beast right back down on him. He only got out a short scream before he became quiet and did not move underfoot of the white mount.

"Bastard! How dare you!" the captain yelled, drawing his sword. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh, really?" the rider said, turn to look at the captain from under black wide-rimmed travelers hat. "How about this; you hand over the fair maiden to me and I might let you leave here in one piece. What do you say?"

"I say: go to hell," the captain yelled, coming at the dark rider only to meet his blade with his own. "Damn you!"

The captain was pushed back from the rider. He glared up at the man hidden under his dark hat and cloak. He could only make out the puffy dark red sleeves of his shirt. His hands were sheathed in black leather gloves and his feet were in tall leather boots that came just above the knee.

"Allow me, captain," the brown haired man said, releasing Sarah and pulled his bow from his back and an arrow from his quiver and aimed at the dark rider. "Stand down, stranger! Drop your blade and dismount!"

"And if I refuse?" the rider asked in a humming tone.

"She won't be getting home alive," the brown haired man said, now taking aim at the princess. "Your blade or the girl? Which is it?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Meathero soldier, however…" there was a streak of silver from the rider to the archer. "I don't bargain with filth such as you!"

A silver dagger was embedded deep between the archer's eyes. Only a small trickle of blood slid down the top side of his nose before he fell to ground with a loud meaty thump. Sarah let out scream and stepped back from dead soldier. The only one left was the angered captain.

"YOU!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" the captain yelled, come straight at the rider. "YOU BASTARD!!"

Again the captain's blade was meet with the blade of the rider's. The Meathero captain was pushing back as hard as he could to knock the rider from his horse. He was knocked back again but this time he managed to get a swing in that knocked the rider's hat off his head. He wasn't much older than the princess maybe by a year or two.

His hair was wild and blond like a lion's main. Half his face was obscured by that hair. His face was sharp with high cheek bones. Just who was this young lad? He was obviously well trained in the art combat and such a young age…

"You ruined my good hat," the rider said, staring at the torn hat on the ground with one blue visible eye. "That was one of my favorites too, you vile Meathrin scum!"

Sarah looked at the rider as he got down from his snowy mount and held his blade right at the Meathero soldier. She remembered seeing him from somewhere before. Did she know him or was she having déjà vu? She couldn't tell.

"If cutting your hat off was all it took to get you down I would have done it a lot sooner," the captain, grinned holding out his own blade to the rider. "Shall we then, Dark Rider?"

The Meathero captain was about to attack when he started to get sharp pains in left arm and through out his chest. It was getting hard to breath and the pains were only getting worse in his chest and arm. It couldn't be his heart. He was in great health but that's what was bounding so unbearably hard.

He collapsed to the ground putting his hand over his heart. Damn it hurt liking nothing he felt before. Harder and harder his heart raced the more painful it became. He could barely move as he watched the young man step over him and head towards the princess.

The rider picked up the princess with her little basket a carried the frightened girl back to his mount. She sat up front with her basket as he climbed on behind her and grabbed the horse's reins. He then turned to look at the dieing soldier on the ground and snorted at him in a cocky smirk.

"I believe it's you who's going to hell," the rider said, bring his horse around before putting the horse into a gallop and took off into the dark woods.

The last thing the Meathero soldier saw was the white wisp of the horse's tail as they vanished into the misty darkness. Everything just grew dark around him and the pain finally stopped.

Sarah was trapped by the rider's arms on either side. What was she doing here with young man? She clutched her little basket tighter as she started to cry. She was so scared. The rider slowed his horse down when he knew they were far enough away from the soldiers in case they were more.

"Oh, quit it with the wining, you big baby," he snorted at her. "I preferred it better when you stayed in the palace gardens. It was easier getting you out of rose bushes than getting you out of the hands of Meathero soldiers."

Sarah stopped crying and she looked over her shoulder at the man that saved her. Of course that's where she remembered him from. He was that servant boy from all those years ago back in the rose garden. He was so different now but then again it had been 8 years from when they last met.

"It is you! I remember now! You're that servant boy from the rose garden," she said, her mouth hanging slack. "I haven't seen since that day!"

"Well, I've been around, your Highness," he answered her as they got on the main road with the capital city right before them. "You just haven't been looking right."

"Haven't been looking…" she half repeated. "What is that suppose to mean?"

He just grinned sweetly at her as they rode the large horse down the dark quiet streets. The horse's hooves clicking on the cobblestone roads. She could slowly see the main gates of the royal palace draw closer. What was going to happen now? Her parents were going to be furious with her when she told them what happened after all those stern warning not venture out on her own at night. Now she had to be rescued yet again by the servant boy. She really was useless and stupid. She could have gotten him killed by going after her.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at him in his only visible eye. "I can't do anything right, can I?"

"Come, come, princess," he said with a snort. "If you were doing everything wrong I would have to save you more often. So, you must be doing something right."

Sarah turned back around as 4 palace guards came rushing at them with their weapons drawn. It was late at night and with the threat of the Meathero Kingdom over their heads they were being very cautious. The servant boy pulled his horse to a stop as the guards surrounded him.

"What is your business here this late hour, travelers," one the guards spoke loudly and clearly.

"I'm just here to drop off a lost little girl," he said, pulling down the hood from Sarah's head. "I picked her up on the side of road. She was picking flowers and got lost when it got dark."

"Princess Sarah," the guard said, kneeling down as the servant boy helped her off his horse. "Is this true?"

"Actually, I…" Sarah looked down at her basket to find a bunch of wild flowers laying inside. "Actually I really did get lost. I found a flower patch and decided to pick some for mother. I didn't realize how far I had gone until it had started to grow dark. I lost my way and when made it back to the main road I had been going in the wrong direction. A few minute's later this rider came by and gave me a ride back."

"Do you realize just dangerous that was, your Highness," the guard snapped at her. "What if you had been captured by the Meathrins!"

"But as you can see I wasn't," Sarah grinned before yawning. "Since I'm clearly unharmed may I please enter and go to my bedchambers?"

"Yes, of course," the guard said as he signaled to open the gates.

The gates opened slowly and Sarah started towards them but she stopped and turned around to thank the servant boy only to find him and horse gone.

"Where is the rider and his horse?" Sarah asked, looking at the guards. _Oh, not again! I still don't know his name and I never thanked him._

They guards had forgotten him for a moment. They didn't see him leave at all. They started looking around for him but one the guards saw a dark show slide across the ground. He looked up to see a barn owl flying over head in circle a couple times before flying off towards the woods. His blood ran cold. That rider was the Goblin King. He looked back at the young princess she was very lucky indeed.

* * *

Sarah got into a white silk nightgown and crawled into her canopy bed. She was tired, yes, but the events of that night still played in her head over and over again. She was lucky to be here now. She was safe here in her room. She hugged a little rag doll close to her and closed her eyes, but everything just kept returning. She didn't want a war with the Meathero Kingdom.

While Sarah laid in her bed her little feathered friend perched himself outside on a window ledge looking in. Sarah rolled this way and that way, trying to stop from thinking about her kidnapping and the impending war. She let out a long sigh.

"I wish there was no war with the Meathero Kingdom," she groaned as she put her pillow over head. "And I wish I can fall asleep!"

A moment later Sarah started to fell droopy and she finally started to drift off to sleep. The owl stayed by her window before her breathing slowed and became even. He then flew off in the sky heading north.

* * *

Three days later word arrived that the Meathero king had passed away in his sleep. Without the power hungry king in charge the war campaign stopped and all of the Meathero soldiers returned back to Meathero Kingdom.

When Sarah had heard the news she couldn't believe it. She wanted the war to stop but never would have thought it would end with the passing of the Meathero King. She was in her room playing with her toys when her father told her news. There was a sigh of relief through the Sayron Kingdom and neighboring kingdoms as well.

Sarah somehow felt—guilty. She had wished for the war to end but she didn't wish for the enemy King to died, but without him there really was no point to begin a war. She was happy about that.

* * *

Jareth sat on his thrown watching Sarah through his large crystal. Her father had just told her that the enemy was dead. He should know. He killed that bastard king personally. His troops kidnapped and hit his Sarah. She also wished for the war to end so what better way than to kill the King of Meathero.

He watched as Sarah stood up and looked out her window at the setting sun over the forest. She was beautiful and in only 2 short years she would be in his castle by his side as his queen. He was so lonely he could hardly wait to hold her in his arms. She was going to be perfect.

He was already making preparations for her arrival. Bit by bit he continued to study her to see what she liked and disliked so that she would be happy there. A smile crossed his dark lips as he continued to watch her. The king and queen had raised her right. There was no flaw in this young maiden.

"My precious little thing… My how you have grown," he whispered. "You will be happy here with me. I know you will."

(A/N Yes, I'm finished with chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. But that was it! Please review!)

Millie M. Banshee


	3. Time to Collect

The Princess and The Wizard

Chapter 3

Time to Collect

(A/N Well, here it is finally chapter 3. As you can tell by the name of this chapter it should be pretty good I'm hoping.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voice/telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

Jareth sat on his thrown watching Sarah through his large crystal. Her father had just told her that the enemy king was dead. He should know. He killed that bastard king personally. His troops kidnapped and hit his Sarah. She also wished for the war to end so what better way than to kill the King of Meathero.

He watched as Sarah stood up and looked out her window at the setting sun over the forest. She was beautiful and in only 2 short years she would be in his castle by his side as his queen. He was so lonely he could hardly wait to hold her in his arms. She was going to be perfect.

He was already making preparations for her arrival. Bit by bit he continued to study her to see what she liked and disliked so that she would be happy there. A smile crossed his dark lips as he continued to watch her. The king and queen had raised her right. There was no flaw in this young maiden.

"My precious little thing… My how you have grown," he whispered. "You will be happy here with me. I know you will."

* * *

(Present Time)

Sarah could hardly wait! Tomorrow would be her 15th birthday. Her parents were throwing her a party tonight up until midnight. Well, the one just for immediate family, anyway. No doubt the larger party would be held tomorrow evening for the other nobility. She could hardly wait to see what her parents had gotten her.

For a while Sarah had had her eyes set on a new dress made only by the finest dressmakers in the neighboring kingdom of Lithio in the southwest. Her friend Princess Lily of Lithio had shown her a dress of hers made by them and Sarah fell in love with it. It was a bright sky blue with a full skirt and covered with tiny gemstones to make shooting stars and crescent moons.

The dressmakers were widely known as _Velvet and Silk_ or as Baron Brom Rumski and Baroness Shira Rumski; a husband and wife team. _Velvet and Silk_ only tailored to the nobility and they don't come cheap. Each outfit was one of a kind; made specifically to fit the buyer and to the buyer's own tastes.

Sarah had wanted one for about a year now and kept talking about Lily's dress over and over again, hoping her parents caught the hint that she wanted one. She even dropped hints on how if she got one how it would look and fit on her. She was hoping and praying her parents got her that white dress with a full skirt, low neck, and puffy sleeves.

But for now Sarah put on her favorite lavender dress with gold trim on the long sleeves and shirt. She put her hair up in a set of diamond rose shaped hair clips and a touch of powder on her face. It wasn't very elegant but when it was just for the family there was no reason to show off.

She hurried down to the grand hall, walking into a room full of decorations. The smell from the kitchens was mouthwatering. She made sure not to eat too much earlier to save some room for dinner. It was close to nine now about time for her party to begin. She saw a large pile of presents in the far corner of the room. One looked big enough to fit her dress.

Sarah walked around the room getting a better look at the decorations. Everything was so pretty and well lit. Yet, now that she was here the atmosphere didn't feel so joyful. The servants running around held solemn faces as thought they were sad about something. She didn't know why they were. Usually at big events like this they were giddy and talkative but now they hardly spoke.

* * *

The king and queen were up in their bedchamber still putting on their own garments for this evening. This would be the last night they would spend with their only daughter. For at the stroke of 12 HE was coming to claim her. They had to keep up their spirits as not to ruin this night more than it already was.

The queen pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her weeping eyes. The king wrapped his arms around her as they started down to the great hall. He whispered comforting words into her ear. This was hard for the both of them.

When they entered the great hall there stood Sarah, watching the food be brought in and set down on the table. She looked so happy right now they didn't want to ruin her evening. They put on smiling faces and dried their tears.

* * *

"Hello, Sarah," the king spoke as Sarah turned around to greet them.

"Mother, Father," she grinned, hurrying over to them. "This looks great! Thank you!"

"We're glad you like it," the queen spoke with a weak grin. "Shall we have dinner?"

Sarah watched as her parents walked by her and sat down. They had the same sad faces as the servants. Was there something going on that she didn't know about? Sarah took her usual seat between them as the servants started pouring the drink. Sarah always had first dibs on everything on her birthday. She grabbed what she wanted and set it down on her plate. He parents then got what they wanted.

A little while later, entertainers came out and started playing music, singing, dancing, doing small skits, and fascinating tricks. Sarah was enjoying herself but not as much as usual. Something was very wrong with her parents and everyone else in the castle. She felt left out about something and it was eating at her.

It was about 15 minutes to 12 before dinner was cleared and the presents were brought forward. She had about 6 in all. Sarah opened the smaller presents first. She got three new books and a diary in one box. Another smaller box held some the pretty hair clips she had ever seen. They would go good with the dress if she got it. Another small box held a string of real pearls alternating from white to black.

She opened a medium sized box next; it was given to her by the usual castle staff. Inside was brand new full length, black with red lining, satin traveling cloak. She had been needing a new one. She figured the servants in the laundry room must have come up with the idea. She then went to the last box; that was the biggest. Sarah held her breath as she opened it.

_Please let it be my dress,_ she thought, lightly biting her bottom lip.

When she pulled off the paper there was a nice sized white trunk with very detailed hand-painted unicorns on it set in gorgeous landscapes. It was beautiful. Perhaps her dress was folded neatly within. She licked her lips and opened the lid. He heart froze and sank into her belly. She didn't get her dress. Inside was a set of new white slippers and a pair of earrings. There was even new makeup and a new nightgown with a robe.

She was disappointed in not receiving her dress but she was happy with what she got. Maybe on a later date she would get her dress. Sarah put a smile on her face as she turned to face her parents. There was no smile on their faces and Sarah's face soon fell as well.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as her parents cast their eyes to the floor.

It was only 1 minute to midnight and then HE would come. How could they tell her the truth? Sarah knew about the Goblin King but she didn't know she was his property as payment for her parents' mistake. No one ever told who the "servant boy" really was because no one wanted to tell her. It was a public secret but the only one that didn't know was Princess Sarah.

"Sarah, there's something… There's something we've been meaning to tell you about," the king said, looking mournfully at his daughter.

"Oh? What is it?" Sarah asked as a look of worry was planted deeply in her face.

"No matter what happens, Sarah, we still love you and if we could take back what happened we would have a long time ago," the king spoke as his wife started crying. "The truth is, Sarah, when that clock strikes the 12 O'clock hour you will no longer be here with us."

"What? What are you saying, Father? Mother, what's going on?" Sarah asked as more fear than worried began to show itself on her young face. "I don't understand! Why am I leaving you?!"

"I-it was a terrible mistake we made just shy of a week after you were born. We held a party in honor of your birth and we invited all of the nobility, all but one soul," The queen finally spoke her eyes flooded with tears. "The Goblin King, Wizard Jareth. He became angry at the fact that we did not invite him. He appeared later that evening and told us of his displeasure and in order to make up for that mistake…"

The clock stuck 12 as Sarah looked on in disbelief at her parents. She never heard the sounds of the chiming clock bells, only the pounding of her heart that was racing into her throat. She had started to piece things together now. Did they trade her over to that monster to save their own skins? How could that do such a thing?!

"That's not fair!" Sarah shouted at them.

"Oh, but it is fair, precious thing," a new voice entered the room right as the clock sounded its last bell. "They had no choice in the matter. It was either they give you to me when you were of proper age or everything in this kingdom would suffer disastrous misfortunes."

Sarah tuned around to see the face of an older man around in his mid 30's. He had a wild blond hair and half of that hair covered the left half of his face. Only one blue chilly eye with fascinating marking stared at her. He was dressed in the clothes of the nobility but a little on the flamboyant side. All in all this man was quite dashing but to Sarah he was an ugly monster.

"Come now, Princess, don't give me such a disconcerting look," He said, crossing his arms with a smile. "What's done is done and what's said is said. It wasn't to save their skins but the whole kingdom's. What's the worth of one when it can save so many?"

"You monster," Sarah growled through her teeth, shaking in anger. "Why me?!"

"And why not you?" he answered her, standing right in front of her now and put gloved finger under her chin. "I'm not doing this because I hate you, princess, I'm doing this because I like you—quite a lot in fact."

Sarah swatted his hand away. How dare he touch her! Jareth glared at her; the smile had fallen from his face. He was not at all pleased with her actions. He turned his eye to look back at the queen and king.

"Make sure she's packed and say your good byes," He said, his friendly tone was gone. "I'll have my carriage waiting for her. Don't dawdle I do not like waiting."

In a flash of glitter he was gone, leaving the royal family alone and in shambles. Sarah turned to look at her parents; she didn't know whether to be angry at them or pity them. In order to save the Sayron Kingdom they were forced to give their only daughter to the King of the Goblins.

Sarah didn't have anything to say to them. She just shook head and took off back up to her room as fast as she could. She through open her door and jumped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, crying her eyes out. She didn't want to go with him but she had no choice or the consequences would catastrophic.

A few minutes later a couple servant brought up her gifts and set them down in her room. As soon as they walked out Sarah pulled out her clothes and other small belongs and shoved them all unceremoniously into one of her older trunks and the new one she had gotten that night. They knew she would need a new trunk and the servants got her that new cloak for when she left. This was horrible!

When she was fully packed the servants came up and brought her things down to the main entrance. Sarah soon followed in her new traveling cloak. She saw most the castle staff and her parents waiting out front. Sarah felt betrayed, angry, saddened, and now even alone and scared.

Sarah took a glance out the main door and saw large dark carriage with Jareth standing just outside of it. She forced herself to continue moving forward. Given the chance she would turn around and as fast as she could run back to her room and lock the door. She didn't want to go with him she wanted to stay here.

She then stopped in front of her mother and father. She knew that they didn't want this to happen either. But what's done is done and what's said is said. Sarah took in a staggered breath and looked at her parents. She didn't really know what to tell them.

"Good bye," was all she choked out before she turned and hurried away from them before they could respond.

She couldn't look at them. Not right now anyway. She hurried out the main door to be greeted by Jareth. He helped her inside first before getting in after her. As soon as the door closed tightly on the carriage the cloaked driver, mostly likely a goblin, cracked his whip and off the four horses trotted pulling the carriage around the cobble stone drive and back to the main gate.

Sarah looked out the rear window of the carriage, watching everyone and everything she loved and known grow smaller and smaller with each step of the horses. Soon she was out of the main gates and into the quiet slumbering city. There was no moon tonight making everything dark around her.

She turned back around when the lights from main gates were no longer visible. She slowly looked up at the man in the seat across from her. She could barely make out his face and soon as she left the city it would pure country side. No light would enter the carriage then.

"I'm not really as bad a person as you and others may think I am," he spoke tenderly as a bright light erupted from a crystal ball in his hand that then floated up on its own accord. "I can be very generous just as I am cruel.

_Generous?! Ha, I would like to know one you did that was generous,_ Sarah scoffed mentally.

_**Quite a bit more than you can ever imagine.**_

Sarah looked up in surprise, her eyes wide in surprise. He didn't open his mouth, did he? No, he didn't. He couldn't have. She didn't hear it but she heard his voice nonetheless. He just grinned at her sweetly.

_**Don't look so surprise, precious thing. I don't always need to open my mouth to speak to you or anyone else I choose. I can hear your thoughts and see what you're thinking about. I can also make you hear my though and see what I'm think if I needed or wanted to.**_

"Stay out of my head," Sarah bit out as Jareth only grinned even wider.

"I only invade the mind when I find it necessary to do so," he laughed lightly. "And if it makes you feel better I can't control you that way. I can ONLY see and hear what you're thinking."

"Oh, so I take it you can control me in other ways," Sarah huffed out, crossing her arms.

"I would never control you like a puppet on a string," he stated, tilting his head to one side and leaned back in his seat.

Sarah didn't speak. She just turned to see the trees pass by the window now. She was not comfortable with this man. Not at all. After all it was improper for a young lady to be alone with a man. She wasn't used to having Noelle, her handmaid/chaperone, with her. It was just costmary to have a chaperone. Yet, here she was, completely alone, with the Goblin King.

She shivered not from the cold but from fear. There was no telling what Wizard Jareth had in mind for her. After all she was now a young woman and of age to wed. Her heart froze and sunk into her stomach again. Tears started to flood her eyes again. He didn't just take her as punishment for her parent's mistake he took her for a companion; a wife. She was betrothed for 15 years to him and no one told her anything about it.

Was it some big joke to leave her in the dark about her engagement? How many people knew about it? How many knew and never told her the truth? She felt betrayed, truly, deeply betrayed. She wanted to run and leave this place forever. She would hide and change her name so no one would find her and bring her back to him.

But if she did that, what would the Goblin King do? He would mostly likely take his anger out on everyone in Sayron. If the stories held true he'd put a curse on the land and send plagues to destroy crops and live stock. She could see this THING doing that to her people. What really was the worth of one person compared to so many? If she did run she would be the selfish one.

"I do wish you would smile," he said, leaning forward and reached out to put a hand under her chin again. "You are very beautiful. Even more so when you smile."

"What's there to smile about?" she grumbled, knocking his hand away from her again. "You took me from everyone I loved and cared about."

"You'll see them again sooner or later, princess," he assured her but she wasn't buying it. "This arrangement really isn't as bad as it seems. Just give it some time. Everything gets better with time like aged wine."

"Or grow worse like soured milk," she retorted and let out hard breath from her nose. "Take your pick."

"Must you always look at the darker side of things?" he mused with a sigh and leaned back in his seat again. "We should be nearing the barrier now."

"What barrier?" Sarah asked as she felt a something cool wash over her body for a brief moment.

"Hm, that barrier," he smirked. "It only let's in those who now about it or who I permit. This is my domain. If you don't know about that barrier you would still be out in the woods. Look outside now."

Sarah turned her head to see open grassy fields with rolling hills and fireflies. Low lying mist rose slowly from the damp grassy ground. She even saw a type of flower growing in bushes here and there in the fields. It was letting off its own light; a bright blue dim light.

"Those are faeries not fireflies," Jareth said, looking out the window as well. "Thought you might like to know. Beautiful, aren't they? But they like to bite mind you."

"What are those flowers?" she asked as a bush of them passed by close to the carriage. "They look like blue roses."

"It looks like a rose and smells like rose but that is no rose," he said, turning to look at her. "They are called _Blood Roses_ or the _Flower of Death_."

"Why are they called that?" Sarah asked with her curiosity perked.

"Flowers so blue, and smell so sweet, shining in the night, thrones bleed a deadly hue, never let your fingers meet, or fall to their might," he hummed as Sarah looked on in shock. "The flowers are harmless looking enough but if you get close to them you will see that the stems and leaves are ash black. The thrones are blood red and carry very toxic venom. You can see it oozing out of the thrones and it even looks like blood."

"Do you suffer or is it quick?" She asked and he cringed.

"Face speckled with dew, colored like a beet, it is terrible sight, there is little to do, just pure burning heat, dieing screams fill the night," he recited. "Your whole body feels like is burning from the inside out and the outside in. The pain can last up to 3 hours before your heart give out from stress. There is no cure for their venom. So I would advise that it is one thicket of roses not to go playing in, because I won't be getting you out of them should you fall in then you really will be crying, you big baby."

Sarah froze instantly. Her whole body felt like ice floating in ice-water. It couldn't be! No, not him! Not all this time! He was the "servant boy!?" Jareth noticed her apparent shock and laughed. She looked like she had been stuck by lightning.

"Surprise," he said with a knowing smile

(A/N I'm ending it there! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review in my inbox! Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	4. The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

The Princess and The Wizard

Chapter 4

The Castle Beyond the Goblin City

(A/N Yes, here is chapter 4. I'm glad it's really enjoyable to read. I hope this chapter is enjoyable too.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voices/Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"Flowers so blue, and smell so sweet, shining in the night, thrones bleed a deadly hue, never let your fingers meet, or fall to their deadly might," he hummed as Sarah looked on in shock. "The flowers are harmless looking enough but if you get close to them you will see that the stems and leaves are ash black. The thrones are blood red and they carry very toxic venom. You can see it oozing out of the thrones and it even looks like blood."

"Do you suffer or is it quick?" She asked and he cringed.

"Face speckled with dew, colored like a beet, it is terrible sight, there is little to do, just pure burning heat, dieing screams fill the night," he recited. "Your whole body feels like is burning from the inside out and the outside in. The pain can last up to 3 hours before your heart give out from stress. There is no cure for their venom. So I would advise that it is one thicket of roses not to go playing in because I won't be getting you out of them should you fall in, you big baby."

Sarah froze instantly. Her whole body felt like ice floating in ice-water. It couldn't be! No, not him! Not all this time! Jareth noticed her apparent shock and laughed. She looked like she had been stuck by lightning.

"Surprise," he said with a knowing smile.

* * *

(Present Time)

Sarah was awestruck to say the least. Her hero, the servant boy, was actually the villainess Goblin King. She sat back in her seat just boring a hole through the chuckling Goblin King with her emerald eyes. She was having swell of mixed emotions; should really hate him this bastard or perhaps try to get on friendly term with this man? She decided to let time be the judge.

"In a few minutes we will be arriving at my castle," he said finally getting the chuckles out of his throat. "I have a room set up for you. It should be to your liking. Even though you are going to be living there I do have a few rules."

"'Rules?'" she blinked.

"You have free roam of the castle and the immediate grounds but you may not enter the lower levels of the castle beyond that of the main floor or the northern tower. Also you are not permitted to leave the immediate grounds; the city is included in the immediate grounds," Jareth's tone was serious and sharp. "There are some unsavory people and beings in this realm. It's good to stay as close to the castle as possible. If you must leave the grounds you will have an armed escort with you at all times. Am I clear on that, princess?"

"Yes, sir, I believe I can follow those rules," she nodded, looking back out the window. _Well, those don't seem too hard to follow. They're just boundary rules. No lower levels, no northern tower, and no leaving the immediate grounds._

"I do have some more smaller rules of course but the boundary rules are the most important," he said as a large odd shaped stone castle came into view. "Ah, there's your new home, Sarah."

Sarah watched as they neared the city wall. So she was not permitted pass these walls. The city was small but considering the size of the inhabitants it would be fairly large to them she supposed. She watched as the goblins out in the street bowed at the carriage as it rode by them. It was no different when she or her parents rode down the streets back in Sayron.

Soon she was passed through the front gates of the castle and here she was at last at the fabled "Castle beyond the Goblin City." No one really knew anything about this place. Just rumors and stories mostly. It was unlike any castle she had ever seen before. It was of an unusual shape. She could only imagine what it looked like on the inside but she was going to find out, now that the carriage stopped.

The goblin that had been driving the carriage opened the door for Jareth and Sarah. Jareth got out first and helped Sarah out. He just smiled at her as he led her up the steps to large doors. The doors automatically opened and they walked inside. To her surprise and disappointment the entrance hall was normal with the exception of goblins bowing at them.

"Welcome home, precious thing," he cooed at her. "It is nearly 2 in the morning. You must be tired. I will escort you to your room."

Sarah said nothing as she followed behind Jareth up a flight of stairs lit by torches. Then down a long corridor and stopped at nice wooden door. He pulled out a key and opened the door, stepping aside to let her in. She gasped. It was her dream room; a large lavender canopy bed with curtains, a large vanity full of perfumes and makeup, she could only guess that the large closet was full of new dresses, but the most striking feature had to be the windows. They changed colors like a kaleidoscope with beautiful colors and patterns that sparkled in the moonlight. She couldn't wait to see what they looked like in the light of day. There was also a large crystal chandelier in her room lit by bright candles that also changed colors.

"I knew how much you liked rainbows so I captured all their colors and some others into the glass and crystal. They can also change colors at will. Let's say I wanted a warm feeling in the room," he turned towards the chandelier. "I merely need to think of the reds, oranges, and yellows and as you can see they change to only those colors. I'm sure with some practice you can get that effect and many more. Your belongings should be up here shortly. This is the key to your room."

He handed Sarah a gold key studded with rubies. She studied it for a moment then she saw Jareth tucked an identical key into his vest pocket. Of course he would keep a copy for himself. He then turned toward the closet and opened the door.

"I have something for you," he said stepping inside. "It should be to your liking."

When Jareth stepped out he was holding the very dress she had wanted. He must have gotten the dress for her and told her parents not to get for her. She wanted that dress to come from her parents not the Goblin King. Despite the fact that it was a gift from Jareth she still wanted that dress.

She moved closer to examine it better. It had everything she every wanted on it. It was gorgeous with its low cut neck, full skirt, puffy sleeves and white color with a hint of silver in it. She could see the small trademark V&S symbol embroidered on the inside. It was an authentic _Velvet and Silk_ dress.

"Why did you…" she began to speak but put and finger on her lips.

"Later, precious thing. I believe you should get some rest. I will be showing you around after the sun rises," he said putting the dress back up as some goblins came in and set her things down at the foot of her bed. "I shall leave to let you sleep. I bid you a good night, princess."

He bowed to her slightly and she did the same to him. A second later he and the goblins left the room, closing the door behind them. She was now left alone in a comforting but strange room. This was all hers now. It felt weird to be standing in this room. She felt a yawn coming on. Perhaps she should get some sleep. She set the gold key on her nightstand.

She walked over to her new trunk and pulled out her new nightgown, robe, and slippers. She put on the soft nightgown and wrapped herself up in the warm robe and slid on her slippers. Everything was different; it may take her a while to fall asleep regardless of how tired and emotionally drained she felt.

She decided to do a quickly look about room to get familiar with it slightly. She looked at the pictures on the walls, looking all at the new makeup, she looked out the windows to see a large garden, castle wall, and beyond that a thick green forest. She even attempted the change the colors in the windows to some other colors. The results didn't turn out as planned, but he did tell her it would come with practice. Finally she turned towards her bed and yawned. She might as well crawl in for the night.

She got in and noticed that the lights in the room snuffed out on their own as if knowing she was planning on going to sleep. Her bed was actually warm, the sheets were soft, and the bed itself was soft but too soft. Her body began to feel heavy as she got more relaxed. She could smell some type of sweet smelling herbs inside the pillow. It smelt like lavender and jasmine. It was a calming scent and she soon found herself fast asleep.

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne room watching Sarah sleep through the large crystal ball before him. She looked so peaceful now compared to earlier. He smiled at the sleeping girl. He had been lonely for so very long. It was going to be nice having some female company in the castle. He knew it would take some time to chip away the ice between them that why he giving her some space.

He then yawn and the image of Sarah fade into a wisp of smoke before the crystal cleared completely. He then stood from his throne and walked towards the northern tower. This was where his own chambers were and also his own little study. Not even the goblins were allowed in here. No one but Goblin himself could enter. Anyone stupid enough to enter was never seen thereafter.

No one really knew what was up there in the northern tower. All Jareth would say was his bed chambers and a small study. If that was truly all that was up there then why was it so secluded and secretive? He must be hiding something up there his subjects thought. No one knew just what it was. Some said that was where he actually kept all his riches, others said that was where he performed some sort of torture, others insisted he performed some sort ritual up there, and some just really believed it was his bed chambers and his study and that he just wanted his privacy. After all he only went up there when he was tired or wanted to get away from everything.

* * *

When the sun rose a knock sounded at Sarah's door. She pulled the covers over her head but the knocking only got louder. She finally had enough and sat up. She realized she wasn't in her room. Where was she? She stood with a start and tripped. After hearing a thud the person on the other side of the door opened the door and rushed in.

When Sarah looked up from her place on the ground she saw a small girl staring at her. Her hair was just a black as Sarah's but parted into two braids. Her eyes were a golden brown and her pale face was dotted with freckles. She was where a small brown maids outfit.

"Get up, your highness, I can't stand her all day waiting for you," The girl said as Sarah scramble to her feet.

Now that she was standing this young girl didn't even come close to her hip. The girl's face looked about 12 but she stood just barely over Sarah's knee. Sarah could help but stare at her. She was tiny little thing but she was in perfect proportion. Apparently noticed Sarah's staring.

"Is there something on my face? My master doesn't like to be kept waiting. He wants you dressed and down in the dinning hall for breakfast," she bit out, just glaring at Sarah.

"Um, excuse me…" Sarah said as the girl walked over to the closet.

"Yes, what is it?" she said as waved her hand at the door and it opened.

"You're not a goblin?" she asked as the girl groaned.

"No, I'm not a goblin. I'm a young hobbit. Not all the staff here is made up of goblins," she hissed at Sarah before going through some of the dresses in the closet. "You want to wear something light. It's going to be hot today. This one's nice; a pale pink linen dress with a blue sash."

The girl waved her hand again and the dress landed gently in her tiny arms. Before she could get out of the closet Sarah took the dress from her arms. The poor girl could barely walk. Sarah then got out her own undergarments as the small hobbit glared at her. Sarah walked behind a screen and started getting dressed. The young hobbit obviously wasn't a conversationalist so Sarah decided to make a conversation.

"So, why is a hobbit working here?" she asked.

"What's it to you, human?" she hissed back.

"I was just asking," Sarah replied, peering over the top of the painted screen.

"Well, if you must know my brother and I are both working here to make some money for our mother," she said in with sharp tongue. "She's ill and we don't have the money to get the care she needs. There weren't any real well paying jobs back home. So we decided to work here at the closest castle."

"Oh, dear," Sarah replied, stepping out from behind the screen. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I really doubt that. Get your shoes on," she barked at Sarah throwing the offending foot wear at her. "I'll lead you to the dinning hall."

Sarah fought the urge to hit that girl but put on her shoes and followed the small hobbit down the stairs back to the main floor and down a couple corridors. The young hobbit finally stopped at an opened door. She walked Sarah inside and pulled out the chair for her to sit in. After getting Sarah seated she bowed at Jareth who was sitting at the far end of the table. She turned to leave when Jareth clear his throat.

"Juniper Haston," he said giving a certain look.

The hobbit, Juniper, turned back around to Sarah and bowed to her as well before she finally left. A china plate was already in front of Sarah with some nice silverware. A couple larger goblins that stood just at Sarah waist started putting buttered bread, fruits, sausage, eggs, and other assortment of foods on her plate.

"No, that's way too much," She said quietly to them.

"Ji, Pip, even I don't eat that much," Jareth said as the goblins stopped and backed away from Sarah. "You'll have to over look them. They're a bit nervous around you."

"It's all right," Sarah said quietly, picking up her fork.

"I also ask you to over look Juniper. She doesn't want to be here but she really has no other choice," he stated pick up his goblet.

"She told me her mother was sick and that she and her brother were…" Sarah said as Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Is there anyway you could give—"

"I don't hand out money for free," he stated, setting the goblet back on the table. "They must earn their keep."

"But it's just one family," Sarah answered back.

"If I give one family a large donation then I must do the same for hundreds of others," Jareth almost snapped. "I pretty sure your family didn't just hand over hoards of money to the first beggar they met out on the streets. Wealth is not without limitations."

"But it's just one fam—"

"NO!"

Sarah fell silent and turned her head back to her meal. She put a bit of eggs on her fork. He really was cruel. It was just one family after all. What harm could it do to help them out? She understood where Jareth was coming from but still…

"I didn't mean to snap," he spoke again his voice a lot calmer but she never looked up at him. "They are already being paid above the usual average. They make enough together to get their mother the help she needs."

Sarah still wouldn't look at him. She didn't want to talk him. He let out a sigh seeing that any attempts on communications would fail from here on out. The two continued to eat in complete silence. When Sarah had had enough she started toying with her leftover food. Jareth noticed this and clapped his hands twice and Ji and Pip came back and took his plate and her plate.

Jareth then stood from his seat, brushing of his dark blue shirt and white pants, before walking over to Sarah. He put a white gloved hand towards her hand but she pulled her hand away from his. He let out hard breathe before grabbing her arm and pulled her out of her chair.

"Here's another rule to follow. Don't defy me, Sarah," he bit at her again. "I told you once that I can be cruel. Don't make me do something that we both will regret."

_OUCH!! He's really hurting my arm!_ She mentally hissed, glaring into his only visible blue eye. _I seriously doubt he'll regret anything!_

He released her from his strong grip and Sarah fought the urge to rub her sore arm. He definitely had a temper about him and he had no problem acting on those impulses of rage. She doubted that strong grip was accidental.

"Well, I offered to show you around the castle and grounds today, did I not?" Jareth asked, taking her hand gently this time. "So, shall we begin?"

He escorted her out of the dinning hall and down the many corridors. The first room on the tour was the throne room. It was large and in a circular shape with other corridors branching off of it. The middle of the room sat a large crystal back perched on an intricate golden pedestal, sitting right in front of what she surmised with an odd looking throne.

He then pulled to another corridor on the other side of the throne room. The corridor was short and lead to the weirdest room she had ever seen; stairs and doorways coming out at odd angles distorting every thing. It was making her dizzy to look at it.

"This room is my little joke on my guests. There is only one way in but multiple ways out; each door leading to different locations," he stated, pulling her into the odd room. "But you have to know which ones or you'll just go around this room in circles. I guess you could call this the centre of my castle. If you walk out that door you'll be in the gardens clear on the other side of castle, walk through that door and you'll be in the castle library…"

"You have a library?" Sarah finally spoke.

"Of course I do," he smiled at her. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, but how exactly to you get there? I mean that door is all the way over there and it's upside down and that staircase is sideways and…" She trailed off as Jareth put a finger on her lips.

"This room does not comply to the rules of nature," he said, moving her a little farther into the room. "Below these stairs is another flight of stairs. To get to them all you have to do is put your foot out and step out."

Sarah had no time to react as Jareth stepped out and took her with him. She literally felt herself flip over and landed on the new flight of stairs below her. She grabbed her skirt to keep it from flipping up but to her surprise her skirt stayed put around her feet as her hair still clung to her back and shoulders. To top it off she still felt like she was standing right-side up not upside down.

"What's upside down is right-side up. It's as simple at that. As long as you don't forcefully jump out you will never fall," he explained to her as he guided her around a few more odd staircases. "It's as simple as that. And here is the door the library."

When Sarah walked in she couldn't believe the size of it. It was far bigger then the library back home. Oddly enough from the outside the castle didn't look that big but on the inside there were many room and a lot of space. This must also be one the defying nature things he has in this place.

"I'll show to directed way here as we leave. Follow me," he said, pulled her out another door.

Sarah took a quick look at the door that led to the odd room and found it gone. He then showed her more of the castle from the trophy room, to a large din, to a game room, and many more. When he got to the gardens Sarah had seen out her window Jareth was called away to attended to something. He told Sarah to stay in the gardens until he returned but she may look about if she wished.

So Sarah looked at all the flowers and shrubs growing everywhere in nice arrangements. There was even a nice sized pond with white marble bridge running across it. She walked over to the water to see some odd looking fish. They were solid orange, black, and white. Some were orange with white spots. Some were black with oranges spots and some were all three color she had never seen them.

A moment later she heard something move behind her. She turned to see a very short, old, dirty, disproportional man. He had some odd spraying contraption in his hands. Every time he took a spray he kept count and Sarah could see something fall to the ground. She moved from the pond to where the old looking man was.

"36, 37, and—" He stopped when he heard someone come behind him. "Yes, cans I help you?"

"I was just wandering what you were doing?" Sarah asked.

"Pest control. I's gettin' rid of these pesky faeries, yous sees?" he stated, kicking at on of them on the ground.

"That's horrible. You monster," she said picking up the faerie a second later the faerie bit her. "Ouch! It bit me!"

"Well, what choo expect faeries to do?" he asked, taking aim at some more faeries. "38, 39, 40—"

"I thought they did nice things," Sarah said, looking at bitten finger.

"Shows what you know," he said, turning back towards her. "Now if yous don't mind I's work to do. I's still have ta weeds the flower beds and feeds the fish."

"May I feed the fish?" Sarah asked, the odd man looked at her. "Just show me how and I'll feed them for you."

"Would ya now? Well, follow me," he said making a come gesture with his stubby hand. "It's real easy. Yous just throws out the food into the water and the koi will eats it off the water's surface. It's best to throws from the bridge."

"They called koi?" she asked following the man to a shed.

"Yes, King Jareth gots them from the Orient," he explained, walking inside the shed and back out with burlap sack of odd looking pellets. "This here is what ya feeds them. Try and spread it out when yous throws it, otherwise they just fights over it."

"How much do I feed them?" she asked taking the sack from him.

"Gives them a good amount but don't over feeds them," he said, putting on some thick gloves. "Whens you're done just set the feeds back just in that door."

"All right," Sarah nodded. "Wait, I didn't get your name?"

"It's Hoggle," he said, walking off.

Sarah looked down at the bag of feed in her hands and started back to the pond. So the fish were called koi and they came from the Orient. That's were gunpowder came from, right? She walked back to the pond and stopped at the water's edge to see all the koi swim towards her. They must know it was feeding time.

She started to up the steps of the bridge but stopped when she saw man staring at her. It wasn't Jareth and he looked a little out place here. His garb was far nicer than that of Jareth's. His hair was so blond it was almost white and pulled back into a high ponytail that reach down to the middle of his back. His eyes were an icy blue and looked just as cold. He had odd black marking on his face and his ears were pointed and stuck out. He looked quite nice she had admit to herself. He'd almost looked a like girl if wasn't for the sharp jaw bone.

"So the rumors ring true after all," the man spoke his voice matching his eyes. "Jareth has fallen for a human wench. How pitiful. What is your name, child?"

"Sarah Williams, sir," she said as the man walked towards.

"You don't look like much. What he sees in you I don't know," he snorted, putting a finger under her chin. "You look rather disgusting to me."

Sarah automatically stepped back from him. How dare he say such a thing to her! She was not ugly! Far from it. He smirked at her seeing her react in such a way. He then started walking around her as if studying her. She felt uneasy under his gaze. She wanted Jareth with her right now. This was the first time that wanted that loathsome man near here. Other than gripping her arm tightly he didn't really show any hostility towards her but this man was different. If she did one subtle thing out place she feared he may strike her. Where was the Goblin King when she needed him?

(A/N I'm bad. Cliff hanger! Just who is this odd man? Well, you'll just have to find out later. And so until later buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	5. Learning One's Place

The Princess and The Wizard

The Princess and The Wizard

Chapter 5

Learning One's Place

(A/N Sorry, it's taken me so long to update. Now I'm back as you can see and with a brand new chapter! Yay! So enjoy!)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied Voices/Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

She started to up the steps of the bridge but stopped when she saw a man staring at her. It wasn't Jareth and he looked a little out place here. His garb was far nicer than that of Jareth's. His hair was so blond it was almost white and pulled back into a high ponytail that reached down to the middle of his back. His eyes were an icy blue and looked just as cold. He had odd black marking on his face and his ears were pointed and stuck out. He looked quite nice she had to admit to herself. He'd almost looked a like girl if wasn't for the sharp jaw bone.

"So the rumors ring true after all," the man spoke his voice matching his eyes. "Jareth has fallen for a human wench. How pitiful. What is your name, child?"

"Sarah Williams, sir," she said as the man walked towards her.

"You don't look like much. What he sees in you I don't know," he snorted, putting a finger under her chin. "You look rather disgusting to me."

Sarah automatically stepped back from him. How dare he say such a thing to her! She was not ugly! Far from it. He smirked at her, seeing her react in such a way. He then started walking around her as if studying her. She felt uneasy under his gaze. She wanted Jareth with her right now. This was the first time that she wanted that loathsome man near here. Other than gripping her arm tightly he didn't really show any hostility towards her but this man was different. If she did one subtle thing out place she feared he may strike her. Where was the Goblin King when she needed him?

* * *

(Present Time)

"Do I make you uneasy, child?" he mused, stopping in front of her and bent forward to put his face in hers and studied her up close for a moment. "Hmph! I don't like that look in your eyes."

"And just how should I look?" Sarah asked, trying not to let this man's gaze get to her.

"You have a sharp tongue as well. I hope Jareth isn't teaching you bad manners by letting you talk to him like that," the man snorted, grabbing her face and pulled her face closer to his. "You should consider yourself lucky that you are new here to this land and therefore unaware of one's place because I do not take kindly to that kind of talking."

"You're hurting my face, sir," Sarah muttered with squished cheeks and puckered lips.

He let go of her and she rubbed the sides of her sore face. Just who was this person, anyway? He had to be someone of great standing to talk down to her like that. Of course the clothes were a dead give away to his title as nobleman of sorts. But still she was the crown princess of Sayron and should be treated with some respect. Even Jareth the King of Goblins showed her respect.

"Does he have you feeding the fish now?" the blond man asked, looking the bag of feed at Sarah's feet. "At first I thought he was keeping for a pet but it seems you've dropped to servant."

"I asked the gardener if I may feed the fish," Sarah stated, picking up the bag of feed. "I'm not a servant nor am I a pet."

"You really are brazen, aren't you?" he said bitterly, grabbing a fist full of Sarah's ebony hair. "You know I really hate humans. I find them to be very disgusting things."

"I am not a 'disgusting thing!'" Sarah bit out, trying to get out of the man's grip of her hair.

The man raised his free hand ready to smack her. She closed her eyes fearing the worst. He stopped, however, to look behind her. He let go of her hair and lowered his hand before walking passed her. She opened her eyes feeling walk by her. She slowly turned around to see Jareth and the aged gardener.

To her surprise and in somewhat horror she saw Jareth and gardener get down on one knee and low their heads to this man. Sarah was confused. Jareth was a king, right? Why was bowing to his man as though he stood higher in ranks to him? She looked between them not sure what she should do.

"I'm sorry I was late in meeting you, King Glaylic," Jareth said, never looking up at the man. "I was told you would be in the drawing room. I didn't know you had ventured out into the gardens."

"I had heard that your new toy was here and I wanted to see her for myself," he said coldly. "I would like you to teach her some respect. She is no longer in Sayron and therefore out of her territory to be acting so brazen towards me."

"I apologize for her actions. I please ask you to give her some time. She has only just arrived and does not know of our laws or of the nobility just yet," Jareth said calmly. "Her lessons will begin this evening, sire."

"I being considerate enough to let you keep a human here. I would suggest you teach her well and I better not hear any complaints or problems with her," Glaylic hissed, looking over his shoulder at Sarah. "Now, we may continue our meeting inside."

"Yes of course," Jareth said, standing up and lead Glaylic inside.

The gardener, Hoggle, stood and hurried over to a confused Sarah. He quickly led her to bridge steps to sit. She didn't understand anything. No doubt Hoggle was about to tell her everything.

"Yer not hurt are ya, Princess?" he asked and Sarah shook her head. "That was a close call yous just had."

"Who was that man?" Sarah asked, looking at Hoggle. "Why was Jareth acting that way?"

"That was King Glaylic Apiero. He's the Ruler of the Elves, yous sees," Hoggle said a bit nervous. "He rules everything and stands far above King Jareth in power and status. He has a bit of a chip on his shoulder when come ta humans. It's just best if yous just keeps away from him, Princess."

"Just how much of a power difference is there between Jareth and King Glaylic?" Sarah asked.

"Well, on a scale from one ta ten Glaylic stands at a ten and Jareth is abouts a three," Hoggle stated, pulling at his dirty shirt. "I's saw yous with him and I's quickly got Jareth for yous. King Glaylic is a dangerous man."

"Thank you, Hogwart," Sarah said with a faint smile.

"It's Hoggle," he snorted, crossing his stubby arms. "Ands don't yous forget it either."

He started to pick up the feed bag for the fish.

"Oh, wait, I haven't fed them yet," she said, dashing over to him and picked up the bag.

"Don't bother. I'll gets ta dems later. I's was told to take yous back to your room for now," he said, taking her hand. "King Jareth believes yous will be safer there until King Glaylic leaves."

"Oh… I see," she said, looking disappointed. "That makes sense."

"Follow me," he said, giving a tug and led her back inside.

* * *

Sarah was ordered to stay in the room until Glaylic left. She really had nothing to do in her room. She rested on her back in her bed, looking up into the canopy of her bed. She had practiced changing the colors in the windows and chandelier. Still she couldn't get it right and it was giving her a headache. Just how long was Glaylic planning on staying?

A moment later she heard someone knock on the door and then open. She sat up to see Juniper again. Juniper no longer had that spunky spit-fire appeal to her any longer. Sarah stood to see what the small hobbit wanted. The young hobbit looked nervous and scared.

"King Glaylic and King Jareth wish to see you in the dinning hall for lunch," she said quietly. "King Glaylic says to come as you are. Please follow me, Princess Sarah."

Sarah nodded and stayed behind the young girl down the hall and stairways. Juniper had a limp. Sarah didn't notice that before. That was because she didn't have one before. Sarah bit her lip debating to ask what happened.

"What's wrong with your right leg?" Sarah finally asked.

"I just stepped funny and twisted it a little," Juniper stated but it sounded phony.

"Oh," Sarah stated not pressing the issue any father.

"Remember to keep your head low and to kneel to King Glaylic," Juniper said as she stopped at the door to the dinning hall. "Also never speak unless spoken to."

"Yes," Sarah nodded, before walking into the room.

"Ah, Princess Sarah, we meet again," Glaylic grinned in a twisted way.

Sarah got down on one knee and bowed her head. She didn't like that man. Juniper had acted really off compared to this morning. She didn't like this at all.

"You're learning. I'll give you credit for being smarter than that damn hobbit wench," Glaylic stated as Sarah stood up and took her seat. "Honestly, Jareth, why do you that miserable creature around?"

"She does her work without fail, sire," Jareth stated as servants started to bringing out the food. "She has never really given me a reason to be rid of her."

Sarah was stuck between Glaylic and Jareth as she sat in the middle of the table. Food was set out and served in order of the rank of the nobility. Meaning Glaylic got first pick, followed by Jareth, and then Sarah. No one said a word for a while as they ate. Sarah took a quick look at Jareth to see him glaring anger at Glaylic. This was a very tense atmosphere.

"So," Glaylic said suddenly, making Sarah and Jareth jump slightly. "Sarah, Jareth tells me you are a great little actress."

"I would not say I'm that great, sire," she said in a hushed tone.

"Modest, are we? Well, how about giving a small performance just to humor me," Glaylic said with a tone that made Sarah shiver.

_**Sarah, I'd do as he says,**_ Jareth said in her head.

"Yes, sire," Sarah said, getting up from her seat. "Does his Majesty have a request?"

"Hmmm? Come up with something," he stated. "I'm not familiar with human performances to make any requests."

Sarah was passed nervous. She didn't know what to do. Perhaps she should come up with her own performance. Some sort of monologue. But what should she monologue about though? She was at a lost as to what she should do. She walked away from the table to clear area of the room. She had to think of something fast.

"I am waiting, Sarah," he stated in an impatient tone.

"Yes of course," Sarah nodded. _Oh, no… What am I going to do?_

_**Monologue about being a warrior,**_ Jareth offered. _**King Glaylic likes stories about battles.**_

"There I stood, overlooking the many rolling hills, littered with the torn bodies of my fellow warriors along with the enemy. It had been a long battle and one that soaked the ground with sweat and blood. This battle was far from over. I could see another large enemy brigade cresting a distant hill, riding on horse back, waving their colors in the light of the setting sun," Sarah said proudly yet in tired tone. "We have lost too many men and reinforcements are still a good day away. Those of us that are left will not give up to these maggots called men. We will never surrender to them! We will continue to fight until the bitter end!

"The enemy is nearing us now in a gallop. My brethren and I make a line of defense. We take aim with bows and arrows and draw our blood-soaked blades. We are going to take down as many as we can! I thrust my blade towards the darkening heavens and call forth a battle cry! Archers release their arrows first in a rapid secession. Their arrows rain down on the enemy but the enemy just keeps coming. We stead ourselves as they draw closer. Here they come! We—"

"Thank you, that was quite enough," Glaylic said dully, watching Sarah mimic as though she was wielding a blade. "You need a lot of work. Women make bad actors anyway. That is why men are solely in the theatrical arts."

Sarah bit her tongue as she went to sit back down at her seat. He was right that only men acted in the theater. Usually young boys played the women rolls but still she was never told that she was bad at acting. She felt a knot build up in her throat as she stared at her plate. Her vision grew blurry as she felt hot tears roll down her reddening cheeks.

"E-excuse me," she said, standing up to leave, keeping her head down and allowing her hair to hide her face.

"You are not excused! Sit back down this instant," Glaylic snapped and Sarah slowly slid back into her seat. "Jareth, I'm expecting you to really drill our laws into her. She needs to learn her proper place. I'm having my own problems with a human wench that somehow wondered into my domain. She learning her place and I want this filly here to do the same. All that humans are really good for is just heavy labor. Nothing more."

"I take it you're referring to Loretta Avery," Jareth said in hushed tone. _You've starved and beat her how else is she to act?_

"She had some fire in her like this one does but all that needs to be done is to break her in," Glaylic said, standing from his seat, walked over to Sarah and toyed with her hair. "If you're incapable of breaking her then just hand her over to me for a little a spell."

"I believe I can handle her just fine, your Majesty," Jareth said, trying to keep down his anger.

"Good, good. Then I'll leave you to it, Jareth," he said, letting got of Sarah's hair and patted her on the like she was some sort of animal. "Thank you for lunch. I'll be taking my leave now."

"Let me escort you out," Jareth said, getting up from his seat and walked over to Glaylic.

"Oh, and of course I will be checking up on this matter from time to time," Glaylic grinned and Jareth only visible eye narrowed in anger and aggravation. "When I come to visit again I expect to see a large improvement in her manners, Jareth."

"Yes, or course," Jareth nodded. _Just get the hell out of here!_

Glaylic started towards the door with Jareth at his side. Sarah watched as they left the room. She waited a couple of minutes before running out of the room. She didn't know where she was going she just wanted out of there. Before she knew she was lost. She found herself sitting on the floor with arms wrapped around her legs with eyes closed tight. She had never been so insulted in her life.

A little while later she heard someone walking towards her. The footsteps were too light to be Jareth's. She opened her eyes to see a small fox-terrier dressed as a knight looking at with worry in his eyes.

"Is milady, all right?" he asked, moving a little close to her.

"I-I don't know," she choked out.

"You don't know? May I be of some assistance, milady?" the asked, taking off his blue hat with a yellow feather and bowed to her. "I am Sir Didymus and Captain of the Guard at your service."

"I just want to go home," Sarah cried, wiping her eyes. "I don't want to be here any more."

"But, my lady, this is your home," Didymus said but Sarah shook her head.

"No, it's not! This isn't fair," she wailed, covering her face with her hands. "It's not fair that I have to remain here! I should be home with parents enjoying my 15th birthday! It's no fair!"

"Is that correct, Sarah?" Jareth said bitterly, standing behind Sir Didymus. "Come with me. Leave us, Didymus."

"As you wish, milord," he said with a bow and left Sarah and Jareth alone.

Jareth put his gloved hand out to her but she didn't make any effort to reach for it. A split second later he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from the floor so hard she stumbled to the other side of the corridor hitting the opposite wall with her head, letting out yelp of pain. She collapsed back down to the stone floor with Jareth still gripping her arm.

"Stand up this instant!" he barked, giving her another yank but not nearly as hard. "What have I told you about defying me?!"

Sarah clambered to her feet, keeping her head down with her face hidden behind her ebony locks. With another yank she was being pulled down a corridor behind Jareth. His grip was even harder than this morning and her head was throbbing. What was he going to do? She didn't dare voice that question.

(A/N I'm ending there! Sorry, but that's it for now. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like this story. I know I haven't gotten to actually labyrinth part yet. Just give a few more chapters and Sarah will start her journey though the maze to win her freedom.)

Millie M. Banshee


	6. Playing With Fire

The Princess and The Wizard

Chapter 6

Playing With Fire

(A/N Sorry, for the long wait. I know I should have updated sooner. Well, here it is.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voices/Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"No, it's not! This isn't fair," she wailed, covering her face with her hands. "It's not fair that I have to remain here! I should be home with parents enjoying my 15th birthday! It's no fair!"

"Is that correct, Sarah?" Jareth said bitterly, standing behind Sir Didymus. "Come with me. Leave us, Didymus."

"As you wish, milord," he said with a bow and left Sarah and Jareth alone.

Jareth put his gloved hand out to her but she didn't make any effort to reach for it. A split second later he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from the floor so hard she stumbled to the other side of the corridor hitting the opposite wall with her head, letting out yelp of pain. She collapsed back down to the stone floor with Jareth still gripping her arm.

"Stand up this instant!" he barked, giving her another yank but not nearly as hard. "What have I told you about defying me?!"

Sarah clambered to her feet, keeping her head down with her face hidden behind her ebony locks. With another yank she was being pulled down a corridor behind Jareth. His grip was even harder than this morning and her head was throbbing. What was he going to do? She didn't dare voice that question.

* * *

(Present Time)

It didn't take her long to recognize the corridor leading to her room. She could fell warm blood run down the side of her face from where she had struck the wall a couple minutes earlier. She was having a hard time keeping up with his pace.

"You truly embarrassed me this afternoon, Sarah," Jareth spat, coming to a stop at Sarah's bedroom door and opened it. "Get in there!"

He almost shoved her inside before slamming the door shut. Sarah could here the door lock and Jareth storm off. She was really a prisoner here, she concluded. It obviously didn't take much to make King Jareth show his true colors. Sarah walked over to her vanity and looked at herself.

Her face was flushed from crying and a streak of blood ran down the left side of her face, dripping onto her dress. The wound was hidden just under her hairline. She needed to dress her wound but there weren't any items she could see. She looked down at her dress. It was already ruined.

She took off her dress and began to tear away at the dress making some bandages. When she had enough she sat on the stool by the vanity and dressed her wound the best she could. She washed off her face with the cold water from wash pan left in the room. She then went over to her bed to lie down. Her head was pounding and she pulled the curtains on her bed shut to keep out the light of the sun. She curled up and pulled the covers up over her head.

_How is it that he is embarrassed? Just how does he think I feel? All those things Glaylic said to me and Jareth hardly did anything about it. They are both cruel bastards. How could he let Glaylic hurt one of his servants like that? Doesn't he care for anyone?_ Sarah snapped, closing her eyes. _I don't like here. I want to go home. I'll never like here! Never, never, never! I'd rather eat 10 hot needles than stay another night!_

She rolled over on her back to look up at the top of her canopy bed. Her head was throbbing no matter what position she took. She rolled to her right and she rolled to her left, trying desperately to find a position to get comfortable. She finally sat up in bed and put her pillow up against the headboard before sitting up against them. Maybe if she sat up it would help her head.

She sat there with her arms crossed but her head hurt just as bad as when she was lying down. She was starting to feel sick and fresh tears started to run down her cheeks in frustration and pain. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She placed her chin her knees and closed her eyes trying to stop her crying. Her crying wasn't helping her head.

A moment later something heavy shifted its weight on her bed. She felt a gentle touch on her wound. She snapped open her green eyes to see one glossy blue eye staring back at her. She jerked back hard against the headboard slamming her shoulders into the wood. She didn't hear him come in or hear the curtains part when he went to sit on the bed. Farther more why was he back? He did just shoved her in there and locked the door behind her. Wasn't he mad at her?

"Easy now," he said, leaning in close to her. "Your head needs more work than just bandages."

"Don't touch me," Sarah bit out at him and shifted her leg ready to kick him in the teeth. "Land one finger on me and I swear I'll…"

"Settle down, Precious Thing. I just want to look at your head," Jareth said, reaching for her head again.

"Stay away from me," she snapped, trying to get out from under her covers.

He quickly grabbed her and pinned her on her belly to the bed. She started screaming and kicking her legs, trying to get out from underneath him, but she didn't have the strength.

"Stop screaming," he yelled at her. "The more you yell the more you head will hurt!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed, rolling over just enough in hopes of hitting him.

"STOP IT!" Jareth snapped, grabbing her hand. "I hate to do this to you, Sarah, but you leave me no other choice!"

He reached up and pulled the blond hair from his hidden eye. It was unlike his normal blue one. It was a deep rich earthy brown and the pupil was dilated. When Sarah glanced up at it she froze and her voice was lodged in her throat. There was a reason why he always concealed that eye behind his hair. Sarah found out too late why.

"I'm sorry, love, but it was the only way to calm you," he said, getting off her and held her in his arms. "I never wanted to use that on you. Let's hope I don't have to use my 'Stare' again."

He picked her up out of the bed and sat down in front of her vanity. She did not move as he removed the bandages that were at one point a pink dress. She just stared blankly into the mirror. She could see and hear what he was doing but had no way of stopping him.

"That's quite a wound. I shouldn't have pulled you so hard," he said, parting her hair to get a better look. "It's very deep and it's still bleeding a bit."

He walked over to the wash pan and pitcher. He moved his hand over them and the cold water within began steam. He picked up the pan and pitcher and sat them down on the vanity. He grabbed a soft cloth and dipped it in the warm water before gently putting it to Sarah's head wound and held it there to help stop the bleeding.

He hadn't notice that he had hurt like that until afterwards when looked into the large crystal in the throne room. He saw her getting into bed with makeshift bandages wrapped awkwardly around her head. He had also seen how she tossed and turned in her bed restlessly.

"I'm sorry about how I acted towards you, Princess. I have a hard time controlling my temper," he said, picking up the cloth and rinsed it out. "King Glaylic and I aren't on the best of terms and he hates humans with a passion. I can't very well show my anger towards him and I inadvertently took it out on you for no reason. He came over here just to be nosey and to get under my skin."

He put the warm, wet cloth back to her head and rubbed ever so gently to get some of the blood out her hair. When he was sure the wound was clean and had stopped bleeding he put out his hand as crystal ball appeared for a moment, before changing its shape into a small glass bottle. He pulled out the cork and carefully pored a little of the greenish yellow liquid on Sarah's head.

"I know that must sting but it will keep infection away and I will deaden the pain in a couple minutes," He said, setting the bottle on the vanity next to the wash pan. "I need to let it dry a bit before I can put some bandages on you. Now I will take you out of this state if you promise to stay seated and behave. _**Is that understood, precious thing?**_"

_**Yes…**_ She answered as Jareth pulled his blond hair back out from behind his ear and put it back over his eye.

It took a few moments but Sarah was starting to move her lips, eyes, and other smaller body parts. It wasn't long until she started to get full control of body again. Her body felt weird like it had been dipped in ice water for a very long time. She shivered slightly.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" She asked bitterly, turning to look at Jareth. "Why couldn't I-I move my body?"

"It's called, 'The Dream Stare.' My right eye has a hypnotic effect on anyone who looks upon it," He said, looking at her wound to make sure the liquid was drying. "I can make a person lose all body movement, I can make them act the way I want them to, or I can make them see things that aren't even there. The spell only wares off when I no longer look at the person for more than 10 seconds. "

So as long as she never looks into that eye again he couldn't control her. So much for not controlling her like a puppet on a string. She pulled her arms in close to body as she shivered again. She knew he couldn't be trusted. She then felt something wrap around her shoulders. It was a pale purple blanket with gold embroidery. She pulled the blanket around her as Jareth started to wrap the bandages around her head gently, but a whole like neater than when she tried to do it herself.

"How does your head feel now?" he asked, going around her head one more time, before tying off the bandage, but she remained quiet. "You're not complaining so it mustn't hurt too much. Then I expect to see you for classes and dinner this evening."

"Classes? What classes?" she asked in surprise as Jareth shook his head.

"It is quite obvious you don't understand how we do things around here," he said, sitting down on the trunk at the end of Sarah's bed. "So, in order to prevent an incident like today, you will begin classes on our customs and on who is who in this realm."

"Oh," she stated, looking down at her hands.

"Unfortunately, its going to have to be a rush job," he said plainly. "It seems King Glaylic is holding a party and he's invited us both, a week from now. It'll give you a good excuse to wear that dress."

Sarah looked back up at him. Of course! She had almost forgotten all about that dress.

"I'll let you get a little rest. I'll send someone to fetch you in a couple hours time," he stood and bowed to her, before leaving and closed the door.

Sarah turned took into the mirror and put and hand on her bandages. Her head didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had. What that weird liquid was it had helped. She stood and walked back to her bed again. She set the blanket on the foot of the bed, before crawling in and readjusting her pillows.

* * *

(6 Days Later)

Tomorrow evening was the party at Glaylic's palace. Sarah was not at all looking forward to going to it. It seemed the close it came time for the party the more agitated and angered Jareth got in her lessons. Yesterday when she forgot to read up on her history he got so angry that he chucked her book across the room, nearly hitting her with it.

Tonight wasn't much better. He started yelling at every time she had a simple question and he almost struck when she finally built up the courage to give him some lip. Dinner was conducted in complete silence. No one spoke or even looked at each other. Sarah had had enough of being here. She didn't even want to think of what Jareth will be like tomorrow. Her mind was made up she was sneaking out tonight and leaving this horrible place.

When everything grew quiet and the lights in the city dimmed as the goblins nestled in for the night Sarah was wide awake, coming up with a way to get out of the castle. She put on a dark colored dressed and packed a few items into a small satchel that hung from her shoulder. She finally put on her cloak and stepped out of her bedroom door. She locked the door like she had done most nights to help keep away suspicion of her absence.

Most of the halls were dark now and she clung to the shadows the best she could. She had learned of a secret through the gardens walls. She had seen Hoggle use it and that was how she was getting of there. The quickest way to those gardens was through that odd room with upside down steps and sideways doors. She had to be careful however. In order to get to that room she had walk pass the throne room.

If Jareth was in there and saw her walk by her she was a dead duck. She neared the throne room she slowed her pace to reduce the noise from her shoes. She stuck close to the wall to reduce being seen. She couldn't hear anyone in the large throne room but didn't mean anything. When she was close enough to the door she held her breath and slowly peeked into the large circular room.

She saw Wizard Jareth on his throne with his head propped upon his fist and his only visible eye shut tight. His breathing was slow and steady. Was he asleep? She swallowed a knot in her throat as she started to move past the door keeping an eye out for any movement of Jareth. There was none and she continued down to that odd room.

She walked in and felt really uneasy. It looked different at night. It scared her as slowly stepped into the room and looked around a bit trying to get her bearings. She walked down a fight of steps and turned to her right. This was the part she hated to most now she literally had walk on the wall to get to the right door to the gardens.

She took in breath and put a foot on the wall and pushed off the other one that was still on the floor. Soon she found herself walking on the wall like a fly. She really hated the room it messed with her head. She soon arrived at the door and opened and walked out into the gardens. She shut it back and looked around for the old gardener. She didn't see him and so she continued on across the yard to the wall.

She felt along wall looking for that one rock she had seen Hoggle push in to open the door. She finally found it and pushed it in. It grinding noise at it opened and she looked around to make sure no one hear it open. She quickly slipped in the small doorway and pushed the door shut. She found herself now out in the dark woods that lay behind the castle.

"Well, c'mon feet," she said as she started out into the dark woods.

It wasn't long until she realized that these woods were unlike anything she had ever seen before. She could swear that the trees were moving and moaning as though they were talking to each other and she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Every little flutter of wings or the snap of a twig made her jump and her heart race. Perhaps, she made a mistake coming out here after dark but she couldn't return now.

She continued on until she began to hear music playing. It was drums mostly and it got louder the more she walked forward. Perhaps they were some goblins. She soon started to light from a fire coming out from behind a thick bunch of bushes. She carefully walked over the large thicket and peered into the clearing were the drums and laughter was coming from.

She wished she hadn't seen these things. They were bright orange and an ugly but it was the fact that they were dancing around and removing parts of their body was what really disturbed her. One of them pulled its head off and let the other weird things toss his head back and forth over the fire pit. This was disgusting. She was around to leave when she felt something grab her shoulder.

"Hello there, pretty lady. Come to have some fun?" one of those odd creatures asked with a grin that made Sarah blood run cold.

"Oh, no, no! I was just passing by, that's all," she replied but the orange creature moved his face little close to her hers.

"Are you an elf, pretty lady?" he asked, staring right in the eyes.

"N-no, I'm a human," she said as the creature's smile only widened.

"Of course you're human," he said, wrapping a long arm around her shoulders. "I've never seen an elf with black hair before. Come, come. You must join our party."

"Uh, no thank you," she said, squirming out his arm. "I really have to keep moving."

"Oh, but I insist you stay a while. The party has only just begun," he said, shoving her of the bushes and into the opening and soon followed. "A look everyone we have ourselves a new party guest. Ain't she a pretty one?"

"Wow, wow. She is a pretty little girl."

"Come play a game with us."

"Yeah, come play head ball with us."

"Listen, I really need to get moving," she insisted.

"We can show you a good time and we don't charge nothing," the creature that stood behind her said, nudging her a little closer to the group. "Here, we'll let you have first toss."

The thing pulled off its head and handed it to Sarah. She screamed and dropped his head. He merely reached down and picked it back up.

"That's now how you play head ball," he said, with his head sitting neatly in his hand. "You take it a throw it like this."

He took his head and threw it towards the short, stockier creature, who caught his head and then threw his own head back at one by Sarah. She wanted to puke. This was getting far too weird.

"That's how you play, little lady," the head of the shorter creature said. "Now you just need to take your head off and throw it to someone else."

"B-but my head doesn't come off," Sarah stated as they looked at her oddly.

"Sure it does. You just haven't pulled hard enough," another one of things said, walking up to her. "Here let me help you."

"No, I'm tell you the truth my head doesn't come off," Sarah snapped backing up only to get surrounded by them.

"Everyone says that from hobbits to elves and even those nasty little goblins," the final creature spoke, reaching out and grabbed her head. "All I need to do is pull and your head comes right off."

"But if you pull my head off I'll die," she screamed as he started to pull up on her head hard. "STOP IT!! AAAAAGH!! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!"

"That's the idea," his leered at her before turning her head to look at something. "See look at all those. You'll be a fine addition. We've never played with a human's head before."

Sarah saw all different sized, shaped, and colored heads sitting in a pile. Some were in a state of decay and others still looked fresh. What was going on here? Why do they collect heads? Do they eat the brains of their victims? She started kicking and screaming even more as they held onto her and one tried to rip off her head. Why did she have to leave the castle walls? Jareth warned her it was dangerous to be out here alone.

"Hey, Fireries, leave her alone," a female voice shouted out from the woods.

"Who's there?" one of them snapped. "You're disrupting our fun."

"You things really are a nuisance," the unknown woman said, stepping out from the woods. "Let her go or I will be cross."

The woman was in a long thick cloak that covered so completely her face wasn't even visible. In her hand she held sheathed sword. They stepped back and slowly released Sarah. The young princess quickly ran over to the cloaked woman.

"Girl, what do think you're doing out here on your own?" the woman snapped as she twisted the hilt of her sword and slid out a wand.

"That's what I want to know," a dark male voice said, appearing behind them. "Precious thing, you've done a dangerous thing and went against my rules."

"It's King Jareth, let's get out of here," one of the Fireries yelled and the small group quickly ran off into the black woods.

Jareth and some of his goblin guard quickly stepped out of the woods and into the firelight. Needless to say he looked royally pissed. Sarah found herself cowering behind the cloaked woman as he walked up to them. She didn't want to go back with him. Not now, not ever.

"Your majesty," the woman bowed to him. "It's been a while."

"Higanbana," he nodded at her, "if you don't mind I'd like to take back that fair maiden behind you."

"You'll have no objections from me if she is your property," Higanbana said, putting her wand back in her sword. "I shall see you later, your Majesty."

"No, wait please don't leave me," Sarah said clinging to the cloaked woman.

"I have no choice," Higanbana said, pulling her cloak from Sarah's fingers. "I'm sorry, but you must leave with the Goblin King."

"Come, come, Sarah. Don't trouble Higanbana anymore. From her tone of voice you woke her from her sleep," Jareth said, grabbing Sarah's hand. "Mind you, she gets quite cranky if you wake her too early."

"You know, I heard that," Higanbana snorted and Jareth smile at her.

"But I don't want to go back with you," Sarah snapped, trying to pull out his grasp. "Let go of me! Please, I don't want to go back!"

**SMAAAACK!!**

Sarah froze as she felt her cheek burn and throb. She looked not at Jareth but at the woman Higanbana.

"You stupid, child! You very well can't stay out here all night and I can't take you with me," she bit out at Sarah. "You can't always have your way so learn to deal with it. If you think the Fireries were bad I can't imagine you running into some of the other things that live out here, like wolves, ogres, vampires, or even shadow people. Go back with his Majesty. You will be safest with him."

"But I…" Sarah began to protest with whine.

"No buts, young lady. Go with King Jareth. The woods are no place for a human like you. You'll only die out here," Higanbana stated before walking back off into the woods.

"Well, you heard her. Let's go, Princess," Jareth said, pulling Sarah with him. "You don't want to die out here, do you?"

"N-no," she said, lowering her head.

"Good girl. We'll talk about this when we return to the castle," Jareth stated and Sarah followed behind him in his grasp. "I'm disappointed in you, Sarah. I'm very disappointed."

(A/N Yay, that chapter is finally finished with. Now please leave something in my inbox in regards to this story, thank you. Buh bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	7. Ballroom Brawl

The Princess and The Wizard

Chapter 7

Ballroom Brawl

(A/N So here we are. I was going to get to labyrinth in this chapter but it looks like I'll have hold out one more chapter. Sorry. But it will be coming up very soon. **ALSO, the characters you will read about are only going to be in this chapter. The only other character you may see is King Glaylic later on towards the very end. I'm using this chapter work out some things with some characters for a book I'm writing so I'm not writing a Mary-sue. The main focus is still around Jareth and Sarah.**)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voice/telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

"You stupid, child! You very well can't stay out here all night and I can't take you with me," she bit out at Sarah. "You can't always have your way so learn to deal with it. If you think the Fireries were bad I can't imagine you running into some of the other things that live out here, like wolves, ogres, vampires, or even shadow people. Go back with his Majesty. You will be safest with him."

"But I…" Sarah began to protest with whine.

"No buts, young lady. Go with King Jareth. The woods are no place for a human like you. You'll only die out here," Higanbana stated before walking back off into the woods.

"Well, you heard her. Let's go, Princess," Jareth said, pulling Sarah with him. "You don't want to die out here, do you?"

"N-no," she said, lowering her head.

"Good girl. We'll talk about this when we return to the castle," Jareth stated and Sarah followed behind him in his grasp. "I'm disappointed in you, Sarah. I'm very disappointed."

* * *

(Present Time)

"YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED MY ORDERS," Jareth yelled at Sarah. "I've told you before never to leave the immediate grounds without an escort! You were lucky enough Higanbana showed up when she did! By the time I had arrived you would have already lost your head! I set the rules down for a reason!"

Sarah remained silent as she sat on a step in the throne room as Jareth paced back and forth before her. Needless to say the Goblin King was very angered. She was hoping to make it out without alerting him too quickly. There was no such luck but considering her string of bad luck perhaps it was small blessing he was alerted of her absents. But now he was probably going to keep a tighter grip on her now. He suddenly stopped his pacing and stared down at her. She didn't meet his gaze. He let out sharp breath through his nose and gritted his teeth.

"To be truthfully honest, Precious Thing, I'm not accustomed to the female sex. You intimidate me as much as I intimidate because I really don't know how to handle you and this is the only way I know how to handle you," Jareth stated, crossing his arms. "I'm not gentle a person by nature and I really don't pretend to be otherwise. I've warned you that I can be cruel but I've also told you that I can be generous. So let's make a deal, Princess."

"What sort of a deal?" she questioned in a low voice.

"Come with me to the party and I'll let you earn your freedom afterwards," Jareth said calmly as Sarah slowly looked up at him. "Do we have a deal? If you refuse to attend Glaylic's party then the deal is blown. So make your choice."

She wanted out so badly and she nodded her head in agreement. He put out a hand to her. She reluctantly took his gloved hand as he helped her up to her feet. She knew by now not to defy him. He kept hold of her hand and led her back up to her room. They didn't speak for a while until they got to her room.

"G'night, Sarah," Jareth said opening her door and she slipped in the room.

No sooner was she in her room did Jareth shut the door behind her and the clicking from his boots faded down the corridor. It was late now and Sarah put on her nightgown before climbing into her bed and shut the curtains. She pulled the covers over her head letting the herbs in her pillow calm her nerves. With any luck she would get away from this awful place. Just one more night she could do that.

* * *

(The following night)

Jareth yawned as he waited for Sarah in the carriage out front. What was taking her so long? He was dressed in a fine blue outfit with matching cape. Blue highlights were streaked in his mane-like hair. He couldn't wait to see her in that dress she must ravishing he concluded. He was pulled out his thought as the door open with Sarah stepping in. From what he could see from under her cloak it fit her like a perfect glove. Her hair was done nicely in curls and she had in the hair clips that her parents had given her.

"You look very nice this evening," Jareth commended her but she didn't speak. "The dress fits you very nicely."

Sarah just crunched up her face as Jareth sighed and rolled his eyes. Soon the carriage got underway. It was still light out and this would be the first time Sarah would see what things looked like out the Goblin City in the light of day. She kept her eyes fixated on the window, looking out. Jareth knew conversation was nearly impossible and did not pursue it.

An hour passed by before they entered the capital called, Eternal City. Sarah could see a large palace in comparison from her own palace back in Sayron and even Jareth's own castle. According to her lessons this week the palace was called, The Castle of Atlantis. The closer she got to the large palace the large it became. This place was huge and beautiful with its white marble walls and blue roofing with gold trimming was unreal. The black ink illustrations didn't do it justice.

"Glaylic likes to show off with his wealth and power," Jareth said, noticing Sarah's mouth begin to drop open in awe. "And they call me flamboyant. Now remember your manners, Precious Thing. If you think I'm bad King Glaylic will be much worse."

Sarah only nodded as the carriage entered the large gates of the palace. She could feel a knot build up in her throat as they went around the courtyard leading to the front doors. There was large fountain in the middle of the courtyard made of crystal. She had never seen such a thing.

Soon the black carriage came to a stop as the doorman stepped forward and opened the door. Jareth got out first and helped Sarah out of the carriage. This was it. Sarah tried to swallow the large knot in the throat but the harder she tried the bigger it got. They walked up the stairs together hand in hand. The large blue doors opened as they reached the last step.

Sarah began to hesitate until Jareth gave her a stern pull towards the door. A few steps late she passed through the main doors and was now standing in a large foyer. Everything was so white and bright. She looked up to see the biggest, brightest, and most colorful crystal chandelier she had ever seen. The crystal was made to look like flowers, ivy, butterflies, and small birds. The windows were decorated with white lace and rich blue velvet curtains. There were two large staircases on either side of her leading up. The railings were made out engraved gold and sculpted crystal. In between the large staircases was another large room on the next floor down.

She could hear all manner of talking and merrymaking rising up from the large room below. That must be the ballroom she gathered. A moment later a servant took her cloak and Jareth's cape before they were escorted down to the ballroom. Sarah really began to feel nervous enough as the stood on the landing to steps that Jareth could feel her shake in his grip. He squeezed her hand slightly in hopes of reassuring her that everything will be just fine. Jareth took the first step down the stairs and looked back up at Sarah.

"Come along, Sarah. Things aren't as bad as they seem," Jareth smiled at her. "You might even enjoy yourself this evening but in order to do that you must take the first step."

Sarah swallowed a small chuck of the knot in her throat before stepping down to the stair Jareth was standing on. He nodded at her before they finally walked down together. Once on floor Sarah really started to feel out of place. There wasn't a single human there and she noticed people were staring at her oddly. Jareth had warned about the looks she would receive and told her to ignore them and try to mingle with them to get use to them.

Most everyone there was an elf. She was even noticing King Jareth, a fae, was getting some dirty looks. Sarah didn't know if it was because Jareth was an odd one out like her or because his company was human. For all she knew it could be both. She really felt like a fish out of water in this place.

"Smile, Sarah, smile," Jareth whispered in her ear.

Sarah forced a smile on her just a familiar face stood before them. Sarah was really not liking it here. King Glaylic had a smug look on his face as he looked at Jareth and Sarah. He was dressed in a fine outfit made of velvet and fine silk made with the colors of gold, red, and purple. He was eyeing Sarah more than Jareth as they both bowed to him.

"Good to see the both of you again and well I hope," the Elvish king grinned. "I was wondering when you two would arrive this evening."

"We merely arrived here just a few minutes ago," Jareth responded without missing a beat. "I must say your party looks quite lively this evening. Yet, I don't believe you ever told me what's the occasion was for this party."

Glaylic's face faulted and soured as he slowly turned his head to look at something. Jareth and Sarah followed his gaze to a curvy and busty female elf a ways over talking to a group of other elvish noblewomen. Her all over mannerism was that of a snobbish, two-faced, self-absorbed, greedy little bitch.

"Stella wanted a party for some unknown reason and she hasn't told what for just yet," Glaylic grumbled, glaring at the elf in question. "Then again she probably doesn't have a reason; she just wanted one. She's done that to me before several times and it's just a blatant waste of money."

"Yes, I think I've attended a couple of those before," Jareth sighed. "If I maybe so bold, your Majesty, why do you put up with her the way you do?"

"Are you joking with me, Jareth? I know you've seen how she is and what she can do," Glaylic said, turning to look back at the Goblin King. "Frankly that woman scares me."

"Enough said," Jareth nodded, before hooking his thumb to his right as Glaylic turned to see who he was gesturing to.

"Glaylic, darling, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, you naughty boy," Stella grinned, bounding up to him as Glaylic's eye began to twitch. "You forgot several things I wanted you to do for the party. You have got the wrong color scheme for starters. Oh, and why don't you wear those new gloves I bought you? The bright pink silk ones with the feather trim."

Jareth and Sarah just stared at them. Glaylic looked like he was fighting the urge to hit her and cry at the same time. Perhaps, it would be a good time to leave.

"Well, we'll see you later, your Majesty," Jareth grinned and quickly walked off, pulling Sarah with him.

"I didn't think King Glaylic was married," Sarah said looking up at Jareth as they moved through the crowed.

"He's not but Stella is his fiancée," Jareth answered. "And what a pity."

"How long have they been engaged?" Sarah questioned as Jareth started pulling through the crowd.

"Oh, roughly over 60 years but he just keeps pushing back the wedding date," Jareth replied. "I can give you the main reason why but I'm sure you know by now."

Sarah only nodded as Jareth navigated them through the crowd. A few seconds later a group of dancing couples moved between them cutting the hold of their hands. Before Sarah knew it she could no longer see Jareth and she was pushed through the throng.

"Jareth! Jareth, where are you?" Sarah called out. _I can't believe I'm actually looking for him. Just last night I wanted to lose him._

She bit her lip as she tried to look over and round the other party guests. She could no longer see him. She felt awkward calling out from him in this crowd. All she could do was look for him as much as she hated that thought. The only other face she knew was King Glaylic but he seemed to have hands full with his fiancée. Not only that but she trusted that man as far as she could throw him, which of course wouldn't be very far.

"Excuse me, my dear, may I?" a gentle voice said in her ear.

A moment later Sarah found herself dancing with a man she had never seen before. His hair was pitch black and long with curls that were so tight they looked like springs. His skin was an unhealthy pale and his eyes were a rich, yet dead looking amber. He most definitely wasn't an elf and something in her gut told her that this man was dangerous.

"I don't believe I've ever seen you before, my dear. Humans aren't usually on the guest list," he smiled at her again, putting her into a spin. "You must be Jareth's new pet. I must say he has very good taste in women."

"I'm not his pet," Sarah bit out, trying to pull out his grip but he kept a firm grip on her thin waist. "I'm no one's pet! Now, sir, I please ask you to release me."

"What's the rush, beautiful?" he said sweetly, putting his face in hers. "My, what lovely green eyes you have. They look like pale jewels in this light."

Sarah could feel a growl start to build in her throat. She tried to push away from, only he pulled her in closer with very little effort. Her chest was now pressing up against his and she could steadily feel his hand slowly slide downwards from where it had been on her waist. She needed to get away from him and fast.

"You smell quite good. Good enough to eat in fact," he whispered in her ear. "Virgin blood is like sweet nectar and the younger the better."

Sarah couldn't react as she felt a cold breath on her neck. Damn it to hell where was the Goblin King this time? She closed her eyes tight waiting for this vampire's fangs to sink in.

**CLUUUNK!!**

"OWWWW!" he yelped, letting go of Sarah and crouch down on the ground holding his head. "OW! Damn, that hurts!"

Sarah moved her eyes from the vampire to see a pair of women standing behind him just glare at him. One of them, a short girl with short, curly, strawberry blond hair and dark hazel eyes, was wielding a large silver platter. The other one was only slightly taller with long deep red hair dipped in blond and bright forest green eyes. On her shoulder was an old looking owl with only one wing.

"For pity's sake, King Cedric, can you try NOT eating the party guests," the strawberry blond snapped. "So help me I will hit you again with this silver platter."

"Loretta, you're so mean," he whined and she held up the platter again. "And what makes you think I was trying to drink from her?"

"You nearly pulled the same crap on me just a month ago," Loretta bit out.

"Hey, don't forget who your escort is this evening," he snapped, getting up to his feet. "If it wasn't for me you'd be cleaning out King Glaylic's stables right this minute."

"Let me go change and grab a shovel then," she snorted. "So I can take out the shit that's standing before me."

**CLUUUUNK!!**

"Let's let them work this out," the two-tone hair girl said, taking Sarah by her hand and lead her way from the arguing couple. "You really have a knack for getting in trouble. Where is King Jareth? He's supposed to be your escort."

"We got separated. I don't know where he is," Sarah confessed, following the woman.

"He's bound tae be lookin' fer ya," a gravely voice answered. "If Ah know Jareth he is."

"Who just said that?" Sarah asked, looking around.

"Ah did," The owl said, turning his head around to look at her. "Mah name is Howzer or more commonly know as Howzer, da Wise."

"Y-You can talk?" Sarah choked out.

"'Course Ah can," the old bird stated quietly proudly.

"Getting him to shut up his the trick," the redhead snorted.

"Haha… Ah really be laughin' at tha' yin, Higanbana," Howzer snapped, grabbing a beakful of red hair and pulled. "Ah'm yer boss, remember?!"

"OUCH!" She yelped.

"Higanbana?" Sarah blinked.

* * *

Jareth looked high and low for his princess and she was no where to be seen. He was actually getting worried. Now doubt the King of the Vampires, Cedric Vaklor was also attending this party. And vampires seemed to have built in human radar. That's what really scared him. Sarah in the hands of that creep; he wanted to hurl at the mere thought of that.

There was also King Glaylic of course and his even more dreadful fiancée, Stella Logia. Stella was in some expects far worse then King Glaylic when it came to humans. Glaylic was more polite and would never act out in public and remain civil. Stella on the other hand she could give a rat's ass about where she is when she decides to go on a rant. She's embarrassed Glaylic so many times everyone lost count.

"Ah, King Jareth, good evening. You're alone? I thought you were bringing a pretty little girl with you," a man said as Jareth's eye twitched.

There was also Soloy Byzwick, King Glaylic's adviser and all around womanizer. How could he forget about that old pervert?

"Your Excellency, how nice to see you," Jareth said, putting on a smile as he turned to face Soloy. "My dear lady has decided to go off with a couple other guests."

Of Course that was a bold face lie but he wasn't about to let that bug-eyed elf anywhere near his princess.

"Oh, and after all that his Majesty has told me about her," he pouted. "I had my heart so set on meeting her."

"Just so you can fondle her," an enormously large elf said, knocking Soloy on the head. "So, Jareth how's everything going this evening?"

"Just fine, Atcus. How's guard duty?" Jareth said, looking up the large muscular elf.

"Just fine, it's been good. If you don't mind, don't tell his Majesty I left my post," Atcus said, leaning down into Jareth's ear. "But there this little lady I want to dance with, you see? I just want one dance with her before I go back to my post."

"You sly captain," Jareth smirked, elbowing the elf in the stomach. That kind hurt; too many muscles. "Ow. So who's this little lady you're so keen on?"

The captain of the guard licked his lips nervously about ready to tell Jareth only to find Soloy leaning an ear on the conversation. Jareth and Atcus Gustro turned to look at him. Soloy slowly backed up and put on a sheepish grin.

"Do you mind, seriously?" Atcus snapped at the Adviser.

"Hmph! You should not take that kind of voice with me, Captain," Soloy said, putting on a serious face and held himself up high. "I am the King's adviser. My title is far above yours and—"

"You wanna be snapped like a twig?" Atcus growled, picking up the bug-eyes elf by the throat as Jareth crossed his arms and chuckled.

"N-no," Soloy choked out at his feet hung above the floor. "P-put—put me d-down now."

Atcus dropped the elf back down to the hard marble floor. Soloy quickly stood back up and dusted off his clothes before walking off, visibly shaking.

"Nice," Jareth nodded. "You were saying?"

"You've heard of Loretta Avery, right?" Atcus muttered, biting his bottom lip.

"The human Glaylic hates so much?" Jareth's mouth hit the floor.

* * *

"You look hungry, Princess," Higanbana said, handing Sarah a china plate. "I'm not too fond of elves but their cooking is phenomenal. Oh, you've got to try this."

Sarah sighed as she looked at the shinny white plate edged in gold. Even after winding up in friendly hands she couldn't find any delight in this ball. Higanbana and Howzer were amusing to watch, however. They bickered like an old married couple.

"Ye think everyone's cookin' is phenomenal. It's ae wonder how ye keep tha' figure," Howzer snorted only to get a creampuff slammed in his face.

"Cranky old bird. C'mon, Sarah, get yourself something to eat," Higanbana said, stepping aside to let the girl in. "Oh, let's see. Try this pork. It smoked with a honey and brown-sugar glaze. This is good with some buttered rolls. Oh, and so is this…"

Sarah had to admit the food looked and smelt delicious but she just wasn't hungry. She had already taken the plate and she would feel bad telling Higanbana she wasn't interested in food right now. So, she just continued to let Higanbana fill up her plate.

Higanbana was completely differently from last night. She seemed so stern then but now she was rather giddy. Sarah's cheek still hurt a little from that smack she received last night. A moment later she saw the strawberry blond step up beside her. She noticed the silver platter that was still gripped tightly in her hands.

"Wow, ye did ae number on Cedric, Lora," Howzer said, looking the large dent in the middle of the platter. "He's goin' tae be feelin' tha' yin later."

"He's actually feeling it now," Loretta said, setting the damaged platter down on the ground slid it under the table cloth. "Hand me a plate."

Higanbana reached around Sarah to hand Loretta a plate. Sarah set her plate down. She could use a something to drink, however. She grabbed a cup and picked up the ladle from the punch bowl.

"I'd advise being careful with that punch," Lora said, filled up her own plate.

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"Let's just say it's got some hard spirits in it. Trust me I made some of this punch they're serving this evening," Lora replied. "At the very most you would only drink 1 cup or you're going to be feeling the effects in the morning. One cup alone will give you a slight buzz."

"Oh," Sarah said, putting back down the ladle.

"You can have some just don't go overboard and eating helps," Loretta said, grabbing her own cup. "Well, c'mon. You going to get any or not?"

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, quickly pouring the punch into her cup.

"Don't be so jumpy," Lora sighed, taking the ladle and pour herself a cup. "I'm not usually this snappy. Just dealing with jerks like Cedric and Glaylic all the time just really set me off, you know?"

"Sadly, I kind of do understand," Sarah answered.

Sarah took a small sip of the punch. It was a bit strong. She coughed slightly. She picked up her plate and followed the girls over to a table away from the dance floor. Higanbana set Howzer down on the table and handed him his own plate. Sarah found herself sitting between Higanbana and Loretta. Come to think of it they looked human just like her.

* * *

This was not turning out well. Jareth still hadn't found Sarah even with the towering Atcus helping him. That girl was elusive in this crowd. Jareth agreed to help Atcus find Lora if the good captain helped him find Sarah. So far they turned up nothing. Atcus was one of the few elves that Jareth really considered a friend. He wasn't so proud and noble like most of the other elves that considered themselves superior to other races. It most like do to the fact that Atcus had some giant in him and knew what it felt like to be the odd one out do to his large size and mixed blood.

"See anything?" Jareth asked, looking up at his large friend.

"Nope. Then again I know Lora is really quite short," Atcus confessed. "Just how tall is Sarah?"

"She's still young but she's not too short," Jareth answered. "I believe she stands somewhat taller than Loretta, though I've never seen the girl to really gage their heights."

Atcus let out a breath as he scanned over the heads of the party guests. He couldn't see anyone and the ballroom was huge. They could be anywhere in the throng. Where would a couple of ladies go when they had nothing better to do?

"This is getting ridiculous. Where running around in circles like we're in a labyrinth," Atcus huffed out. "Where could they be?"

_A labyrinth? Hmmm… That's not a half bad idea for Sarah to run. I'll work out the details later,_ Jareth thought. "I'm getting thirsty."

"Refreshment tables aren't far from here," Atcus said, looking down at Jareth. "Perhaps, the ladies have gone over there."

"Perhaps," Jareth nodded, following the large elf.

* * *

Sarah felt lost as Lora, Higanbana, and Howzer chatted and bickered like good friends. She really hadn't made any friends at Jareth's castle. She was somewhat friendly with the gardener, Hoggle, the captain of the guard, Didymus, and the little hobbit, Juniper. But she still wasn't really friends with them. She had barely touched her food and had already finished her cup of punch.

"Sarah, mah dear, ye have barely eaten ae thin'. Are ye feelin' all right?" Howzer asked, looking up a Sarah.

"I'm fine," Sarah replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Lora asked. "You look a little sick."

"I'm just not all that hungry," Sarah said, looking between her three table guests. "I'm fine, really."

"You should really eat something with what you just drank," Higanbana said flatly. "Humor us, won't you?"

Okay it was obvious Higanbana didn't take a lot of lip. Sarah picked up her fork again and broke off a piece of the pork Higanbana had put on her plate. She'd eat but she wouldn't eat a lot. Just enough to humor them.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" a snobbish high-pitched voice rang out. "A couple of 2-bit humans, a raggedy old bird, and an abomination all at one table. Funny. I don't remember inviting any of you."

"You didn't," Lora snapped, turning around to look at Stella and a group of friends. "We had escorts that brought us."

"Hold your tongue, wench," one of Stella friends bit out. "You are talking to the King's fiancée!"

"Do you think I honestly care?" Lora snorted, crossing her arms.

"Lora, be careful of what you say," Higanbana warned.

"And you must be Jareth's bitch," Stella snorted, turning her attention to Sarah. "What ugly hair. It's black like soot."

"Shove off," Sarah snapped.

"Excuse me?! I don't take that kind of lip for anyone!" Stella growled, grabbing Sarah by her hair and pulled the girl out of her chair.

"STOP THAT!" Higanbana yelled, pulling out her wand from the obi tided around her green dress kimono. "Don't test me tonight, Lady Logia! I am well versed in elemental magic! I swear I'll burn to a crisp before you can blink!"

"Harm one hair on my head and Glaylic will—"

**SPLAAAASH!**

"Sorry…" a duo of male voices said as they held out empty cups of punch.

Stella could fell the liquid sink down into her favorite dress. Who would dare? She and her group of 3 friends turned around to see who had dared thrown punch on her.

"You! How dare you! I would expect something like this from that monster Jareth, but never from the Captain of the Guard," Stella hissed, pointing at the men.

"We thought maybe a drink would cool you off a bit," Jareth snorted. "I don't like people handling my property in such a vulgar manner."

"How dare you!" Stella screamed and raised her hand back. "You bastard!"

She took a swing at Jareth only to have someone grab her wrist before he could make that blow. She turned to see Sarah holding her wrist firmly in her shaking hand. Stella growled. A filthy human dared to touch her? She shoved the young wench back taking Lora down with her.

"I'll kill you, you wretched little beast!" Stella yelled, pulling out her own wand that was tucked away between her large bosom.

A moment later something hot hit her hand. She dropped her wand and looked and the scorch mark that stained her skin. It must have been that bitch Higanbana.

"Higanbana, you'll—" Stella froze when she saw Glaylic standing beside Higanbana and Atcus. "Glaylic, what's this…?"

She quickly took noticed that her king was wielding Higanbana's wand. He did not look happy. Not in the least. She quickly noted that her little group of friends had vanished and everyone in the ballroom was looking at her.

"Stella Logia, what is the meaning of this?!" Glaylic snapped, glaring at his fiancée. "I'm growing tired of these outbursts of yours!"

"But, Glaylic, sweetie, they started it," Stella Logia said, sounding pitiful. "I was only defending myself. They were trying to hurt me!"

"We did no such thing! She's lying, your Majesty! She—she's the one that started this whole ruckus," Sarah said, getting to her feet along with Loretta.

"She speaks the truth, your Majesty," Jareth nodded. "We witness the whole incident from beginning to end. Lady Logia instigated that fight."

"Captain Atcus, I trust you to tell me who started this mess," Glaylic said, looking up at the large elf. "If you're honest, I'll overlook the fact that you've left your post. And I know you wouldn't DARE lie to your king."

"Uh, no, sir. King Jareth and Princess Sarah speak the truth. It was her ladyship that did indeed instigate this fight," Atcus said, nodding his head.

"The odds are three against one, Stella," Glaylic hissed, handing Higanbana her wand back as he walked up to his fiancée. "I want you to go up to your chambers and stay there until I summon you. You understand me, you little tart!"

There was a loud gasp from the surrounding party guests followed by low murmuring. Stella took a step back from Glaylic. She had never seen him this upset before. Most of the time he just became annoyed with her but this time he really was angered.

She quickly turned and ran through the throng, crying the whole way out of the ballroom. Glaylic then looked about the room at everyone staring at him. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry everyone for this little disturbance just now. Please return your prior activities," Glaylic ordered as the mass of people around him began to spread out yet again and the music started playing once more. "As for you lot. I don't want anymore fights breaking out this evening."

"Stella's the one that started this whole mess," Loretta stated, crossing her arms. "We weren't doing a damn thing to her!"

"I'll deal with Stella on my own, Loretta. I suggest that you just don't draw anymore attention to yourself. That goes for all of you, ladies," Glaylic stated, glaring at Loretta before turning around and disappeared in the crowd.

"That insufferable…" Loretta growled.

"Just be thankful he didn't boot us out the door," Higanbana sighed.

"Come, Sarah," Jareth said, putting his out to her.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked carefully, taking his hand.

"No place really," he said, walking off with her. "Just want to talk to you."

"Loretta, um… I was wondering if you do the—uh, honor of dancing with me this evening?" Atcus asked, pulling slightly at his shirt collar.

"Dance? With you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

* * *

For someone who wanted to talk he sure didn't say very much. He pulled her over to another empty table and sat her down before he vanished again. This was talking? She leaned back in her seat and watched dozens of dancing couples waltz by her. She still was not enjoying herself. A moment later she saw a cup sitting before full of that same punch she had earlier. Jareth promptly sat down beside her with his own cup in hand.

"I've been looking for you this whole time," he sighed. "I was getting worried about you. There are some rather nasty characters here at this party. I'm just glad you ended up in the company of Higanbana and Howzer, not to mention Loretta as well."

Sarah didn't know if she should tell him about the Vampire King or not? It was probably best not to tell him for now anyway. She looked at the cup in front of her. Loretta warned her to be careful with the punch. She didn't feel any different from when she had her first glass. She just had small headache. Maybe the punch wasn't as strong as Loretta had thought. She picked up the cup and took a couple good sizes swigs.

"Have danced any this evening?" Jareth asked as Sarah looked at him wide-eyed.

"Uh, no, not really," Sarah said, setting the cup back down. _Cedric doesn't count, does it?_

"Well, then I think it's time you had a dance," He said getting back up and put out his hand. "Will you do me the honor of being your dance partner?'

Sarah hic-upped slightly before she nodded. She took his hand as he led her out onto the dance floor. She started to notice her legs feeling a little funny and room spinning slightly. However she was feeling a little better almost staring feel a little giddy. Perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Before she knew it they were dancing along with everyone else, blending in just fine. Well Sarah thought so anyway. Jareth, however, noticed her stumble slightly but figured she was catching her skirt with her feet. He just brushed it off as the skirt getting in the way. When the song ended Jareth and Sarah walked back over to their seat and sat down.

A moment later they saw Atcus and Loretta slide back on the dance floor. It was an odd sight; a woman that barely cleared 5 feet dancing with a man that was just barely under 7 feet high. Sarah laughed slightly putting a hand over her mouth to try and hold it in. Jareth looked at her fun as grabbed her cup again.

"Are feeling all right?" Jareth asked, worry showing in one visible blue eye. "You don't seem to be yourself."

"I-I'm just fine, hmhmhm!" she grinned, waving at him as finished off what she had left in her cup. "Can I have some more?"

"Uh, don't know if you should," Jareth said, now looking at his own cup. _What the devil did they put in here?_

"Ah, c'mon just wee bit more! Pretty please with sugar on top," She grinned, batting her eyes at him.

"Just a little but that's it," Jareth said, standing and left to get another cup.

Sarah grinned wider as she watched the other guests dance about. The room was spinning more than before. She rubbed her eyes slightly. She was feeling a whole lot better than when she first came in. Jareth came back and only handed half a cup. He didn't trust what was this punch see on how Sarah was acting now.

"This is only half a cup," she pouted, looking at the glass.

"You only said a little bit and that's all you're getting tonight," he said. "I don't think you really need to be drinking this to begin with."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm fine really."

"You keep saying that. I don't want you getting sick."

"Y-you worry too much. Loosen up a little."

"Maybe I should just pour this out," he said, reaching for her cup but she snatched away. "Sarah, I believe that drink is far too strong for you to be drinking. Hand it over."

Sarah only grinned again him before down the whole half cup in 3 swallows. Well, this going to end well. She didn't need to say here in her condition. He knew things would only get worse. The last thing she needed was for Sarah to get sick in the middle of the ballroom.

"We're leaving," Jareth said as he stood.

"Why so s-soon?" she asked, slumping down in her chair. "Let's have one more dance!"

"No, we're not. We're going home," He said, taking her hand only to have her pull him out onto the dance floor. "Sarah, this is far enough. I'm losing my patience."

Sarah only ignored him as she tried to get him to dance. He groaned slightly. He really hated to do this. A moment later Sarah found herself swung over Jareth's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and he started to make a beeline for the door.

The other guest began to laugh at them as Sarah started kicking screaming in protest. Too bad she was so inebriated she would have thought this funny. Jareth was not finding humor in this at all as he started up the main steps.

"Now what's going on?" Glaylic huffed out, looking up the steps at Jareth and the scream Sarah. "Jareth, what in the world are you doing?!"

"Sorry but I do believe your punch as a bit more 'punch' than you think, your Majesty," Jareth said, continuing up the stairs. "Stop screaming, precious thing! This is for your own good! Trust me!"

Jareth walked out of the ballroom calmly with Sarah still screaming and kicking. He asked one the doormen to call his carriage. This really was embarrassing.

"Stop that screaming," Jareth yelled at her. "You know better than that!"

"It was just getting fun," Sarah whined, beating on his back. "Why'd you have go and ruin it, huh?!"

"You're getting, if you're not already drunk," He blurted out in a harsh tone.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Oh, trust me you're drunk. How many glasses of punch did you have?"

"I only had two and a half."

"You're drunk."

"I am not! P-put me down!"

"Not until we get in the carriage."

"You're carriage is waiting," the doorman said as Jareth walked out with a whining Sarah.

The door man opened the door a Jareth tossed Sarah inside before climbing in and shut the door. The carriage soon starting moving back around the courtyard and back towards the main gates. Sarah sat across from Jareth and crossed her arms in a pout. Jareth could careless at how mad she was at him. It was for her own good to get of that crowd.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God." She stated boldly.

"Right. How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up only one finger.

"15."

"Okay…"

Jareth shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Fifteen fingers? He would love to know where he got all those additional fingers from. This was going to be a long ride back to the castle. Hopefully she would pass out and stop pouting. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Maybe he should get some sleep as well.

A couple moments later he felt something shift its weight on his seat. He opened his eyes to see a set of bright green ones staring back at him. Now what did she want?

"What is it, Sarah?" he asked calmly as she inched closer into his face. "Sarah, what are you doing? SARAH, NOW HOLD JUST A MINUTE!!"

(A/N Now that was a long chapter. I wander what will happen next. This should be interesting to see how this turns out. Buh Bye!)

Millie M. Banshee


	8. The Bargain

The Princess and the Wizard

Chapter 8

The Bargain

(A/N AGH! I know, I know I haven't updated in how long? In over 2 years? Damn has it really been that long? Oops… Sorry. Okay so here is the next chapter. Don't kill me! So let's where this story will lead us.)

**SOUNDS/sounds**

_Thoughts_

_**Disembodied voice/Telepathy**_

* * *

(Last Time)

The door man opened the door as Jareth tossed Sarah inside, before climbing in and shutting the door. The carriage soon starting moving back around the courtyard and back towards the main gates. Sarah sat across from Jareth and crossed her arms in a pout. Jareth could careless at how mad she was at him. It was for her own good to get of that crowd.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God." She stated boldly.

"Right. How many fingers am I holding up?" He held up only one finger.

"15."

"Okay…"

Jareth shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Fifteen fingers? He would love to know where he got all those additional fingers from. This was going to be a long ride back to the castle. Hopefully she would pass out and stop pouting. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Maybe he should get some sleep as well.

A couple moments later he felt something shift its weight on his seat. He opened his eyes to see a set of bright green ones staring back at him. Now what did she want?

"What is it, Sarah?" he asked calmly as she inched closer into his face. "Sarah, what are you doing? SARAH, NOW HOLD JUST A MINUTE!"

* * *

(Present Time)

Sarah stirred slightly after getting the sense she was upside down and her head made contact with something hard. She opened her green yes to a bright room. It stung her eyes as she looked at room upside down. It took her a moment to register that her head and shoulders were resting on the floor while the rest of her was still on her bed tangled in up in the sheets.

When did she get back here in her room? It was so bright out today. All though the strained glass windows were shut they just seemed to glaring her eyes. Once finding the strength she untangled herself from the twisted over and set up on the floor use the side of the bed to rest her back. What had happened last night?

She couldn't remember most of it. She went to that ball with Jareth, she saw King Glaylic and his fiancée, there with the vampire, King Cedric, then there was Loretta, Higanbana, and the talking owl Howzer. There was a fight she recalled and not long after that her memory seemed to fade to nothingness.

She put a hand over her eyes to block the light and her head hurt something terrible. She slowly stood up knocking off the last of her covers. She noticed a chill and looked down. She was completely undressed from head to foot. There weren't even any undergarment to be had. She quickly grabbed her sheets and wrapped them around as she stumbled to her closet.

"What happened to me last night?" she asked herself as and pulled out a simple yet elegant dress from the closet. "I feel horrible. Everything hurts."

No sooner had she gotten her undergarments on did there come a knock on the door. She turned to see the handle turn and Juniper walked in caring a bottle of something in her hand.

"You're finally up, I see," the small hobbit said as Sarah continued to put her clothes on. "His Majesty told me to give you this."

She held the bottle up to Sarah. It was a clear bottle with a dark orange liquid within. It looked thick. Nearly the consistency of honey. Some how this didn't look very good. Just what was this stuff?

"You might want to hold your nose while you down that," Juniper said, fetching Sarah's shoes. "It's a nasty tonic but it does clear up some of the worst hangovers."

"Hangovers?" Sarah said, looking at the liquid more intently now.

"I guess you don't remember much, do you?" Juniper snorted. "I don't know much myself I was in bed asleep when you and King Jareth returned last night. But rumor has it you were flat out drunk."

"I was what?" Sarah said, looking awestruck.

"Drunk. It was something you had had at the party," Juniper said, crossing her arms. "From what hear it was a horrible mess too."

"Mess? What sort of mess?" Sarah asked, her curiosity sparked.

Juniper gave the princess a sly look as she climbed up on the bed and got close to Sarah's ear. Juniper leaned in close as Sarah waited to hear what happened.

"Well, you didn't hear this from me but my brother said you brought up dinner all over his Majesty and yourself," Juniper whispered as Sarah went wide eyed. "It was all in the carriage too. When you got out King Jareth actually had to carry you inside because you couldn't even walk on your own. I heard it was a down right funny sight."

Sarah turned bright red. She threw up all over the Goblin King and herself? Her head only hurt worse after hearing that. She was warned about that punch. It was her stupidity that did all this. She hung her head low as she looked at the tonic in her fingers.

That did explain why she woke up unclothed. She had totally soiled that dress she feared. She let out a long sigh, thinking about the mess she had made. Jareth was more than likely very upset with her, she concluded. She really had no intention of seeing him today if it could be helped. She now felt embarrassed about the whole situation.

"I don't know much more than that," Juniper said, settling down beside Sarah on the bed. "You might want to drink that tonic soon."

"I must have made a total fool out of myself," Sarah said in a low voice.

"That goes without saying really," Juniper said, kicking her legs back and forth off the side of the bed.

Sarah suddenly laid back down and buried her head in the sheets. Juniper turned to see her shaking and sniffling slightly. Was she crying? The young hobbit rolled her eyes as she crawled over to get at Sarah's head.

"Really? Is this how you're going to act about this?" Juniper snorted as Sarah started to cry harder. "In a couple days time this might actually be funny."

"It's not funny at all," Sarah cried into the covers. "I just want go home. "It's not fair!"

"You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

Juniper and Sarah turned to the doorway to see Jareth standing up against the door frame. He looked a little cleaner and more trimmed than usual this morning. Sarah got the feeling she really let him have it last night. He pushed off the wall and walked inside the room. Juniper quickly got off the bed and hurried out the door bowing slightly to Jareth. He closed the door behind the hobbit before turning back to Sarah.

She scrambled to get her dress on noticing she was still in her undergarments. She seemed to be fighting with her dress the faster she tried to put it on. She just got it over her head but that's as far as she got. She heard Jareth's boots stop in front of her and her face flushed again.

She felt a dug at the top of the dress and noticed she never undid the buttons. Jareth was working on them until they were all undone and quickly spun the dress around on her shoulders. She was fixing to put it on backwards to boot. He grabbed the skirt and pulled the dress the rest of way down over Sarah's head. She managed to put her own arms in the sleeves. It wasn't buttoned yet so she held the front up against her chest to keep it from falling down.

Jareth got up on the bed and pulled the dress closed. He worked on the buttons again not making a sound as Sarah's face flushed bright red. The King himself was dressing her. This really was a down right embarrassment. No man had ever dressed her before. Not even her father. Usually this was Juniper's job to help her dress never a man's job.

When the last button was fastened she quickly stood up and moved away from him. He grabbed her hand and placed the bottle in her fingers. She looked down at it again. She really didn't want to ingest that tonic.

"It's better to take it now than later, Precious Thing," he stated, standing up off her bed. "I let you sleep in. It's now after 2 in the afternoon."

Sarah spun around to look at him. Was it really that late? Good heavens! How long had she been out of it? Her head was still just so foggy. She didn't like it at all. That laps in time really set uneasy with her. She didn't like that feeling. It scared her.

"We're having an early dinner tonight," he said, walking up to her. "There is something I want to talk to you about after supper."

He was really close to her today. Usually he kept a bit of distance like a buffer zone but today he seemed to close in the space a little more. She figured he'd keep his distance after she expelled her dinner all over him.

"Finish getting dressed, Sarah. You will have about two or three hours before dinner," He said calmly, moving a lock of hair out her face and tucked behind her ear. "You may do what you wish. Go to the library or the gardens even."

He turned, opened the door, and left. Sarah stood in the room quietly, still feeling uneasy. She felt a weight in her hands and remembered the tonic. She held it up to her face and looked at it. It looked so unappetizing. She cringed just looking at it. She took a deep breath and opened the lid.

"My God! That smells awful!" she said, making an even worse face. "Does he really expect me to drink this? EW!"

She already knew the answer and that was, yes he did. Every muscle in her mouth tightened just thinking about it. Considering how thick it looked she knew it was also going to stick to her tongue and teeth. Was this really supposed to make her feel better? It looked like it would make her feel worse.

She might as well get it over with. Juniper said to hold her nose as she drank it. She was debating if that would really help or not. She looked at it one last time before pinching her nose and bringing the edge of the bottle to her lips.

_Well, here goes nothing…_ Sarah thought as the thick liquid finally slipped through the bottle's opening and into her mouth. _OH GOD!_

Sarah fought the urge to spit it out as it passed over her tongue and down her throat. That had been the most vile thing she had ever tasted her life. It practically took her breath away. That nose pinching thing must have been a joke. She removed her hand from her nose just to get some air.

* * *

Jareth was just about to enter the throne room when he heard Sarah scream in disgust and make loud gagging sounds. He shook his head and let out a sigh. She was warned to hold her nose shut before she drank that. He turned into his throne room and quickly walked up to the large crystal ball just in front of his throne.

He had already started his design for his labyrinth. It would be completed within another two day's time. He was already working on the traps and the illusions. He had already picked out the area in which to set up the labyrinth. The land alone had it's own traps. Jareth was willing to keep his bargain but he was also going to make it damn near impossible for her to win.

With every new idea he waved his hands and twirled his fingers over the crystal sphere changing and created his labyrinth. There would only be one direct path and he could change it at his own will. However even he knew that all though he could easily trap her where she couldn't get out that wouldn't be much fun. So even he had to play somewhat fair. Only certain corridors he could change. But the sheer size of the labyrinth alone should be enough to stall her.

* * *

A few hours passed and dinner came. Sarah and Jareth still didn't say much to each other like most meals. When dinner hand ended and dessert was presented. Jareth decided now would be a good time to discus his plans with her.

"Sarah, if you recall I made a deal with you recently that if you attended King Glaylic's party that we may come to a certain arrangement about your release," Jareth spoke calmly and quite clearly. "You've held up your end so I will hold up mine."

Sarah stopped eating and was staring at the Goblin King is disbelief. Did he really mean it? He was going to let her go? She knew, however, there was going to be a major catch. There was nothing about this man that was straight forward. She waited intently for him to continue.

"In about two days time you will be facing your challenge. A labyrinth of my own design," he said, weaving his finger together as he set them in his lap. "You will have 13 hours to complete this labyrinth and make it to the outside wall. If you do not you lose and you will remain here forever. If you are found cheating I will do the same to you. Not only that but be careful of my traps. They are harmless but depending on which one you trigger you will have to start over from the beginning and if you say that's unfair, I'll really make it unfair for you. So just count your blessings, Princess. Who knows in a couple days time you could be out of here and back with your mother and father. Do we have a deal?"

So that was the catch. He really wasn't going to make it easy for her. She hated the idea of run this maze. She wasn't very good puzzles and games. But if she wanted out of here she had to run the Labyrinth and be back at the castle within 13 hours. He really was determined to keep her there and she would face his challenge head on.

"Yes. I will run your labyrinth but if I should win there is one more thing I ask you to do," Sarah said sternly. "I want you to help Juniper and her family."

"Are you still on about that?" Jareth snorted and got a glare from Sarah. "Very well but that is only IF you win. If you do not everything will remain the same as it is now."

"I understand," Sarah said, turning back to her dessert.

"However, until it is time for your trial you will conduct yourself like you have these past few days," Jareth said as Sarah grunted. "That means lessons tonight."

Sarah stuffed her mouth in an effort to bite her tongue to keep from saying something she might regret. He really was quite the bastard and he enjoyed it. Sarah finally swallowed her cake along with the words behind them already in the throat. She knew this time she really had to behave or he might throw another spin on this game of his. She didn't want anything more.

* * *

Dinner ended and Sarah was allowed about 30 minutes of free time before lessons began. Finally when lessons were over she was allowed to go where she like. She found herself in the library. Perhaps she could find a book on mazes and labyrinths that might give her an edge. She found nothing and it was getting late.

She walked back up to her room and closed the door. A fresh nightgown was waiting for her on her bed and her bed was turned down for the night. She undressed herself and put on her night clothes and crawled into the soft bed. Again like every night the candles dimmed and blew out on their own.

Sarah settled down in her covers as her eyes got heavy she heard a noise almost like a scratching or grinding noise of stone. She looked around and saw nothing. She figured it might be the masonry settling in the castle and brushed it off. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard it again but louder this time. She sat up looking hard in the shadows of the room. The only light was from the moon and it was casting hard shadows on everything.

She, however, found herself staring at one corner in particular. The shadows seemed to conjugate there for some reason and there was complete like of light at all. She didn't like it and willed the candles to ignite once more but not one candle lit. She suddenly noticed that the shadows took on the form of a person dressed in finery complete with hat. It clearly wasn't Jareth.

The room seemed to grew darker as he neared Sarah. His steps were as silent as the grave. Who was this person? What was this person for that matter? He stopped at the foot of bed and looked down at her. She had never been so scared in her life.

"My my, what a charming little princess," he spoke his voice sounded in human like multiple male voice spoke at once. "I must say I've had my eyes on you for a while."

"Wh-who are you," Sarah asked as the man reached for his pitch black hat.

"I am known by many names, milady," he said taking off his hat a bowed to her. "However, as of late I have earned a new name by your friend Loretta. So you may call me the same. I am Sleaze if you please. Fitting, yes?"

"That's not something I would boast over," Sarah said, looking at him straighten his hat back.

"Hahaha! Well, you're not me. Anyhoot, let's talk about owl-boy. He wants to build a labyrinth and have your run it, yes?" the man said with a grin with teeth all sharp, discolored, and misshapen. "You know he doesn't want you to win. He's going to try everything he can to keep you locked away here in his castle, don't you?"

"But he promised! He made a deal…" Sarah exclaimed put was cut short.

"Please that man is about as honest as the Devil," the shadowy man grinned wider. "Now I can help you win but my services don't come cheap, milady."

"Why would you help me?" Sarah asked as the man started to wonder the room. "And what do you want exactly?"

"Oh, nothing much really," Sleaze said, reaching out and touched a rose on Sarah vanity and it turned to ash. "It's just that the good King owes me something. He's neglected to pay me back for a little thing I did for him many a year back, you see?"

"Then why are you talking to me about it? Why not take it up Jareth?" Sarah asked and the man chuckled.

"Because do to certain—rules—I am only able to so much," he stated, destroying the last of the white roses. "That's where you come in. I will help you just enough to make sure you make it through the Labyrinth without Jareth knowing you have help. Once out I will instruct you from there to get back what he cheated from me."

"And just why should I do this?" Sarah asked as the man put black hand on the vanity mirror.

A smoke seemed to cloud the mirror and then clear and she saw her mother and father. They looked so miserable and lonely huddled in their bed. This was the first time she had seen them since she left. The image disappeared when he removed his hand. She felt a tear inch it's way out of her eye. The shadowy man turned back to face Sarah.

"You help me collect his debt and you might even get a little revenge out of this as well," Sleaze said, walking back over to her. "Do we have an accordance, milady?"

Saraha wasn't sure. He never gave a straight answer about anything. Like what was Jareth's debt and what was she supposed to give him afterwards? But after seeing her parents she would do anything to see them smile again. She looked up at the shadowy man.

"It's agreed," she said, quickly casting her eyes back down.

"Good girl," he said, walking away from her. "I'll be watching you to make sure everything goes as planned. G'night."

He suddenly vanished and room brightened again with just the moonlight. She suddenly felt very tired she barely had enough time to realize she was already laying down. She felt really dizzy for brief moment and then she out like a light.

(A/N Haha! Well, what's going to happen know I wonder. Tell me what you all think. Okay!)

Millie M. Banshee


End file.
